Phantom of the Auditorium
by Jinxed4Ever
Summary: COMPLETE::Phantom of the Opera modernized. Christine is heartbroken after her father's death but the Angel of Music comes to her with promises of making her a star. Its better than my summary, I swear... Full Summary Inside.
1. The Story of Sorrow

**Okay, so I'm watching the Phantom of the Opera the other day at the movies and this idea suddenly came to me: Why not put these events so that teenagers can relate to it? Well, here it is. Phantom of the Auditorium. I am new to the whole Phantom of the Opera craze and know very little, so I would appreciate some help here and some reviews, too. If I did something wrong, please let me know and I will be glad to make the changes. So here's Chapter One. **

**

* * *

**

Story: Phantom of the Auditorium  
Summary: After her father's untimely death, Christine moves in with Meg and Madame Giry. At her new high school she makes friends with the drama students of her class and is instantly swept away by the story of the Phantom that lives under the high school auditorium. Everyone says that it is an urban legend of the school except her friends, the ones that spend all their spare time in the auditorium. They say they have seen him and now they are seeing him more than ever. Then Christine begins to see strange figures during rehearsal, is it the Phantom coming out from hiding at last?

* * *

The Story of Sorrow  
Carlotta and James walked down the street as drunkenly as a person would seem. _But almost all of them were drunk_, Christine reminded herself. Her parents wouldn't approve of such careless friends, but she had no choice, they were the only ones who wanted to befriend her. 

There was Meg, who was the only one out of the whole group that seemed to have a sane head on her shoulders. She was small and very skinny with delicate auburn hair that reached to the middle of her back. She also had a small petite nose with large soulful eyes. And she danced ballet, one of the only reasons that she hung out with the drama students. Because that was the people in the small group of five were, drama students.

Christine was going to sign up that year and what better way than to be friends with her future classmates?

One of them burped.

Christine looked at the boy disgustedly. _No matter how absurd they are_, she said to herself.

She looked at Meg, she seemed just as disgusted as she.

Meg wasn't the only girl there; there was also Carlotta who seemed to be deep in love with her self.

She had light blue eyes that seemed to reflect the sky during the day and a beauty mark over her upper lip making her look like one of those old actresses of the black and white movies.

She had black curly hair that always had some sort of clip in it. It was always either a bird or a flower.

_"Sometimes I wish a bee would confuse the flower for a real one and follow her around. That'd be laughs."_

Christine giggled a bit and looked at Meg who had been the one who said it. It was obvious that Meg didn't like her at all, and Christine could see why. Carlotta thought she was Madonna or something.

Christine looked down the street. "Where are we going?"

Christine had just moved there and had moved in with Meg. She hardly knew all the rooms in the house but she knew how to get there. She wasn't a total idiot.

"A little detour," James, one of the boys, said darkly. He held a beer bottle in one hand and with the other he held Carlotta's hand.

If they tried to be inconspicuous to the sleeping neighbors, it didn't seem like it they were all singing loudly.

Carlotta although sang beautifully, exaggerated some notes and hiccupped on others.

"It's getting way too late," Meg said to Christine quietly. "Mom is going to kill us."

Christine nodded. "I agree. Can we go back or-"

"No!" Someone said from behind.

Christine was then almost knocked down by a strong arm that draped itself over her shoulder.

Christine squealed at the sudden weight but relaxed when she only saw it was one of the other boys, Raoul. "Chris, you can't leave!"

"Christine," she corrected. "And why?"

"We have something to show you, you'll like it, I promise."

Meg looked at him disgustedly and waved her hand in front of her face. "Can you say breath mint? You better take one before you go home or your parents will know you've been drinking."

Christine shrugged and continued following Carlotta and James.

After they walked what seemed about twenty minutes they reached a very large building it was connected to small ones.

"Welcome to your new high school," James said.

Christine looked at it dumbfounded, she had lived in a city where the high schools was not as big. Here the high school was as large as a football field if not bigger.

"This is _my_ new high school?"

But they didn't answer because they were all jumping a small fence.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Inside the auditorium, obviously," Raoul said.

"Why?" Christine asked stupidly.

Carlotta laughed. "Don't you want to perform someday?"

"Well, yeah," Christine said.

"Don't you want to know where you will soon siiiiiiiiiiiing?"

Christine rolled her eyes because when Carlotta said sing, she burst out into a very high note.

Meg mumbled as she climbed the fence. "She _swears_ she can sing."

Christine also climbed the fence with Raoul's help and in no time they were in front of the large _locked_ doors. "Now what?"

James cleared his throat and kneeled before the doors and took out a small envelope.

"Lock-picking tools," Christine said leaning against the wall. "Right. Is there any security or something?"

Meg nodded. "There is. On the other side of the school."

"Great," Christine said sarcastically.

"Besides no one goes to the auditorium, not during the night anyways."

"Why would that be?"

"The Phantom, darling," Meg said taking her arm and leading her inside.

Christine now noticed that they had opened the doors.

Christine was once again left in awe. The ceiling was very high and had burgundy cloth material all over it and then it dropped to curtains over the boxes at the side.

They were so beautiful, it reminded Christine of the old opera houses in Europe. They were nothing like Broadway, it was so much finer, more beautiful.

_This is a _high school _auditorium?_ She asked herself. It was so much bigger than she had ever imagined. If she knew this she would have moved from her house sooner.

She shook her head, she hadn't had moved because of something grand or glorious, it was because in fact her family just abandoned her.

James and Carlotta ran down the aisles and went around the stage to the stairs and climbed on. Then they started singing and acting something out.

As best as they could because at that moment they were drunk. If someone were to blow too hard, they would both fall backwards and nap for a long time.

Christine just stood there and shook her head at their very poor acting.

"Sit! Sit!" Carlotta said to them. "Watch us perform Romeo and Juliet!"

Meg looked at her, shrugged and sat at one of the very comfortable chairs.

"Someone could fall asleep here," Christine commented to them.

"And with their acting?" Meg said nodding to Carlotta's and James's direction. "There wouldn't be a need for sleeping pills."

Christine grew into hysterical giggles.

Raoul looked heavenward. "Lord, help me."

Christine knew what he meant. Carlotta and James were no Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman.

Carlotta was strutting around the stage with the beer bottle in her hand saying: "Romeo, Romeo wherefore art-hiccup-thou, Romeo? Deny-" she looked around at the audience. "Line!"

"If just for once the Phantom would just drop the curtain on _her_, I would _not _care."

Christine looked at Raoul. Was he serious?

"Line!"

Christine looked up at Carlotta. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name…"

"Right!" Carlotta said strutting yet again then she continued. "Deny thy father…"

Christine turned to her new friends. "What are you guys talking about?"

Meg stood up and said with an accent she couldn't really name. "The Phantom of the Auditorium, darling. The man who has been haunting our auditorium for so long." As she spoke, she made her way onstage." The principal says he doesn't exist, insists of it. But our drama teacher Madame Giry –my mom- says he does in fact exist. He is the soul of our auditorium, he is the life of our plays and the mystery of this school."

Carlotta and James looked at Meg. You could tell by their looks that they were pissed off that they were interrupted. "Excuse me, _Megan_, but James and I were acting!"

Meg ignored them and continued. "They say he has been here for years but no one is really sure why he stays-"

"Are you talking about the Phantom!" Carlotta said excitedly. "I know the whole story! My sister was attending when the freak fire broke out!"

Meg looked at Carlotta exasperated. "I'm getting to that." Then she turned back to Christine in the audience. "They say he wears a long cape and a mask that covers his face-"

"They say," Carlotta said with a flair of mystery. "That he lives underground under this very auditorium. That he hides his face because he is so hideously ugly. The only reason that he sticks around here and has no friends is because he doesn't want anyone to see him. Kind of modest, isn't he? Saving himself from embarrassment."

"Right," Christine whispered. She didn't believe them, they could tell it ten ways from Sunday and she still wouldn't believe them. But it was sad, she thought. How could someone hate themselves so much that he would hide himself from the world? From the simple pleasures of having people to talk to? To let people know how they are feeling and why.

She had always found herself being able to express herself through music and people. How could a person not have that?

"Pray tell," Christine said to them. "How is it he became this way?"

"He was disfigured," James answered.

"The fire!" Carlotta said as if she were a child with a tantrum.

"No one really knows," Meg continued, darkly. "There are many theories but those are the famous two."

"The fire," Carlotta said interrupting, "was about eight years ago. They were performing a play when a fire broke out right in the middle of the performance."

"What happened?" Christine asked interested.

"They all made it except one."

Christine sat at the edge of her seat, as if to hear better. "Who?"

Carlotta smiled. "A boy, as old as we are now. He was performing. I heard he had a great voice would have made it far too if it weren't for the fire. He was trapped in the fire and by the time the firemen doused the flames, it was too late. The fire horribly scarred his face. He didn't want to go out so now he's here. Madame Giry says he is our biggest fan, never misses a performance. "

"Poor guy," Christine said.

"Poor guy?" James echoed. "You feel bad for him, Christine?"

"Who wouldn't?" Christine answered. "I mean-"

"Maybe you should hear _my_ story," he said with glee. "He was brought up by the circus, they called him 'The Devil's Child'. He was so hideous that no one would approach him, not even his mother."

He began to descend from the stage. "So she sold him to the circus for enough money to leave him behind. He's a murderer, a serial killer they never caught. They said that once the police realized they would never catch him, they left him. Oh, and that fire? He started it. And the boy that disappeared? He killed him. He was jealous of his good looks and equally impressive singing voice."

Christine looked at Carlotta. She looked really pleased with James. It was as if she was making sure that he didn't leave out a single detail.

James approached her as if to intimidate her. "And do you know what his favorite soup is?"

Hands came up behind her and took her by the shoulders. "SOPRANO A LA MODE!"

She screamed as the rough hands took her by the shoulders.

The only thought that would go to her mind was that the Phantom was there and he was going to kill her. He was going to kill all five of them before they got the chance to escape. He was going to-

Her screamed died in her throat when she heard Raoul laughing behind her.

She turned and was instantly met with his red, flushed face.

It wasn't the Phantom after all. It was Raoul. She had forgotten all about him. She was so into their lies that she had fell prey to them.

She turned on him and started slapping him as hard as she could. When she hit him the first time she didn't stop. "Hey! Ow! Christine! It was a joke! Stop it! That hurts!" When she wouldn't stop, he hollered. "CHRSTINE! KNOCK IT OFF!"

"That wasn't funny, you son of a bitch!"

James it seemed couldn't stop laughing. He was rolling all over the floor, holding his stomach.

"AND YOU!"

James's red face appeared. "No, wait, stop, Christine!"

She continued forward and he soon was on his feet scrambling to get on stage.

She followed him anyways. "How would you like it if I did to you?"

"Look, I'm sorry!"

Meg's pale face was now rosy from laughing and she took her by the shoulders. "Look, Christine. He said he was sorry. We do that to all the new kids. I couldn't warn you, sorry."

Christine huffed and flipped her brown hair from her face. "Not funny."

"You're right," Carlotta said not containing her laughter. "HILARIOUS!"

Christine rolled her eyes and looked out from the stage. Soon, she would be performing in front of a whole audience.

"But the whole thing about the Phantom?" Meg said as if reading her next thought. "It's all true."

"True?" Christine gulped. "All of it?"

Meg smiled. "Yes. The principal will say that it's an urban legend but you've heard it from the horses' mouth, the people who spend more time in here than anyone here in this school."

"Whatever," Christine grumbled.

Carlotta screamed.

They all looked at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" James asked her.

"I saw him," Carlotta said pointing up to the lights. "He was there! Looking at us!"

"Maybe he wants an encore of your _brilliant _performance as Juliet earlier."

"Shut up!" Carlotta screamed. "I swear I saw him! He had his mask on and everything!"

Christine looked up too. "I don't see anything," she said exasperated. "You're drunk, Carlotta, let's go home."

"No, Christine," she said almost breaking into a panic attack. "I swear I saw him! I SWEAR!"

"Okay," James said with comfort. "I'll take you home. It's been a long night, Carlotta. You'll be fine once we get you home." He began to help her down the stairs on stage right.

Christine looked at Meg. "You don't believe her, do you?"

Christine looked at Meg with squinted eyes. "You okay?"

But she was in fact, not okay. She looked as if she was about to hurl. "I saw him, too."

Christine scoffed. "Carlotta is a good actress but not good enough to rub her fear off on me. Meg, are you really that gullible?"

She shook her head violently. "No." Then she took off right after Carlotta and James.

"Coward!"

"Tell me about it." Raoul was suddenly at her side.

Christine looked at him with malice. "I'm still mad at you, you know."

"I know," he said stretching. "Carlotta is a convincing actress and singer but she doesn't hold a candle to someone else I know."

Christine looked at him flirtingly. "Is that right?"

Raoul changed the subject rather quickly. "Do you believe in the Phantom?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

He smiled wickedly. "Oh, really?"

"Yes," she said annoyed. "Re-aahhhhhh!"

Raoul took her by the waist and picked her up, saying, "Come here. Phantom. Come get her!"

"Raoul!" She said struggling against his strong grip and trying not to have a laughing fit in front of him. "Let me go!"

"Come on, she's waiting for you!"

"Raoul!" she squealed with laughter. "Let me go!"

He let her go and he chuckled a little. At what, she didn't know. "Don't you worry, Little Lotte. He won't come anywhere near you as long as I'm protecting you."

"Jackass," she said as she began to leave.

As they ran down the aisle following the others he said, "But I'm _your_ little jackass, aren't I?"


	2. Another Day In Another Life

**I want to thank all my reviewers! This means so much to me! Okay, to keep you guys happy I will send you the second chapter. I would send you the third but I need to do something to it. I should have it up tomorrow. Remember! Lots of reviews! This chapter is very short compared to the other one but I needed to put it in. The next chapter is twice as long as this one if not larger. Okay, it might seem that Christine cries alot in the next two chapters but I need to let you know how she feels in order for the whole story to flow nicely.I promise you will not be disappointed. Okay, let me stop typing so you guys can read. Enjoy!  
By the way, in the novel, does Erik die? Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**

* * *

**Christine jumped awake the next morning by her alarm clock. As she reached for the alarm clock, she fell on the floor making a loud thudding sound as she did. 

Meg wouldn't shut up about it all morning. Presently, Christine was looking at herself in the mirror.

At least this year is starting off better than her sophomore. She sighed. Not really, the previous year she had her father, this year she didn't.

She wiped her eyes, trying not to mess with her make-up. _New life, new school_, she thought.

"Christine!" she heard Meg call. "Come one, sunshine! Time to eat!"

Christine looked at her browned eyed reflection. "Another day in another life," she whispered.

Then with a plastered smile, she made her way down the stairs.

Madame Giry and Meg were in the breakfast room eating –what else?- their breakfast. Christine served herself eggs and orange juice.

"So first day, huh, girls?" Madame Giry asked. "Bonne chance."

"Thanks mom," Meg said as a rapid knocking was heard at the door.

When Meg arrived from opening the door, Christine saw it was none other than Raoul.

"Good morning, ladies," he said. Christine looked at his hands.

"What's that?" she asked when she swallowed her eggs.

He handed each of them a dandelion. "In honor of the first day of school," he said handing one to Madame Giry. "In anticipation that our friendship will blossom," he handed that one to Meg. "And to you fair Christine, in hopes that you will forgive me for what happened the other days."

Christine just stared but took it anyway. "Thank you." She had no idea that Raoul could be so sweet, so trustworthy, so-

"Don't get too excited," he whispered to her. "I just picked them from Madame Giry's garden."

She scoffed. _Male chauvinistic pig,_ she thought.

"Okay, children," Madame Giry said to them. "Let's go, school will start shortly."

They all went to their car and when Christine noticed Raoul wasn't getting in with them, she saw why.

He had his own car. A Porsche. Convertible.

She was left with her mouth hanging open.

Meg smiled. "His father has more money than God. Now that he's eighteen, he can touch it. That's why this year he's going to sponsor all of our plays."

"Isn't it marvelous?" Madame Giry inquired. "Perhaps we will do Macbeth or Hamlet or-"

Meg rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, mother," she said sarcastically. "Please continue."

That she did, she continued all the way to school.

* * *

**You guys know the drill. Review and let me know. Chapter Three coming very soon!**


	3. The Angel of Music

**I want to thank my loyal reviewers, you know who you are! If it weren't for you guys I would have left this story in its first chapter. So far it has been one chapter a day but it won't stay that way for long. It is already Wednesday of my Spring Break, meaning that as soon as it is over, I will most likely update two times a week or maybe just once. In other news, for those who think that Raoul is too mean or stubborn, you will soon learn why. Oh, the reason I didn't put this chapter up yesterday was because I had to make the song, _Angel of Music._ It's corny and I never said I was a genius like Andrew Lloyd Webber but the song is needed in order to understand the story. Christine's father made the song for her when she was little so maybe with that little piece of information you'll understand a little better. At the end, there is a surprise appearance by-let me just shut up now so you can read.

* * *

**

School went by uneventfully, even if it was the first day of school. There was no one worth talking to, or rather that would talk to her. There was only Carlotta, Jason, Megan and Raoul and some classes she would have neither. So she had to stay alone with people she never knew.

The drama class came and Christine afterwards wished she hadn't.

Madame Giry wasn't going to be teaching that day, she had some things to do, so instead André taught. André was the school chorus director.

André said that since they were in drama, he was going to convince Madame Giry to do an opera. (Al though he insisted that he was going to help but the gleam in his eyes said otherwise.)

"Yeah, sure," Jason had said. "An opera in this high school? Can you imagine trying to sell tickets here? Trying to get someone to open and close curtains will be a bitch."

People giggled at his remark. André seemed unimpressed.

Christine loved to sing but didn't like to show it to others. Other than James, Carlotta, Meg and Raoul, there were twelve other people in the class.

But André didn't mind that he had to sit through eighteen people singing, he actually _wanted_ to.

"So, he told everyone. "Who will go first?"

They were all sitting on metal chairs onstage of the auditorium of the other night. The auditorium of her new high school.

_It looks so different during the day, _she told herself.

The first (obviously) to go was Carlotta. She sang a part of Madame Butterfly.

Although beautifully perfected, she exaggerated way too much.

Christine looked at Raoul.

Raoul looked just as bored as she felt. Then when Raoul looked at her, she noticed she had been _staring_.

She shook her head and tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

When she knew that he wasn't looking, she looked back at him. And she burst into hysterical laughter.

Raoul had made an invisible noose and held it at his neck. Christine noticed that he could not stand Carlotta's singing. She did sing beautifully but her attitude shone through and it was not as good.

After being scolded by André, Christine's giggles soon died down.

Then when Carlotta was done, André applauded.

No one else did.

After her there were plenty of volunteers.

Three girls sang Britney Spears, others poor imitations of Whitney Houston and the boys all either rapped or said they didn't want to sing.

James was among them.

But not Raoul, he instead sang Frank Sinatra.

Christine could see he was very talented. Meg could also sing beautiful. She was the only one that could sign through every note of any Christina Augilera song.

"Beautiful," André said. "All of you. Well," he said looking down at his clipboard. "Not all of you."

Christine knew who he was referring to, the ones that considered rap music.

"That only leaves one," he looked at his clipboard again. "Miss Christine Dáae, please come forward."

Christine had been hoping that there wouldn't be enough time for her to sing. She had been silently praying that the bell would ring. But there was no such luck.

She stepped forward in front of the, all and swallowed. Hard.

She could choose not to sing, she knew that but she also knew André would force her somehow to sing something she didn't know.

Her hands began to sweat and when she opened her mouth, nothing would come out.

Because that was what she knew. Nothing. She didn't know any songs her friends would know.

Her father was a violinist, she grew up surrounded by classical music. There was no song she knew.

Except one.

She closed her eyes and imagined her father with her once again. He was right there, his brown graying hair as frizzy as ever. His brown eyes as vibrant as ever as he looked at his music.

_"Now, once again from the top," _his smooth voice would say.

In her mind, she could hear his beautiful music reverberate through her every nerve.

She took a deep breath. And began to sing.

"_Where there is music, there is life, _

_Where there is love, there is no strife, _

_Whenever you start to feel alone, _

_Just think of me and you won't_."

Tears began to form at the edge of Christine's eyes. She had never taken the words into consideration. Now that her father had died, the words began to take on a whole different meaning.

"_Because I'll hold you in my heart _

_And no one in there will tear us apart. _

_There is only one hope for you my dear, _

_That he may at last may appear_."

The tears were now crowding even more. Her vision began to blur, but she would not cry, not in front of everyone.

"_For his name won't matter to you at all, _

_Just know that he will catch you when you fall. _

_The Angel of Music will take care of you,_

_To dry your tears when you fell blue_."

Now a murmuring began to grow louder. She knew they were talking about her. The girl who on the first day of school began to cry, that was what they were going to call her. She knew it. Her voice began to break as she uttered one of the last few lines of her lullaby.

"_He will teach you all you need to know_.

_So that your spirit will grow and grow_-"

She couldn't take it anymore, she had been holding her tears back long enough.

She ran away from the stage as fast as she could. But she couldn't run away from the truth. Her father wouldn't be there for her anymore.

She didn't know where it was that she ran to but she didn't care. She collapsed in front of a long curtain. Al though she held on to the curtain for support, she fell to her knees.

She sobbed into her hands. "Where are you my angel of music?" She said it so low, she didn't want to be heard by anyone.

Then she heard footsteps. Large footsteps that had belong to a man.

_Above her._

She looked up. There were the beams of course but there was something else. Something black against the other darker black.

A figure. A-

"Christine?"

Christine looked to the side where she had come from. The small voice came form an equally petite girl.

She had a handkerchief in her hand and when she knelt beside her she gave it to Christine.

"You want to talk?" she offered.

"No, Meg, I don't'," she answered nasally because of the crying.

Meg smiled. "You've had no one to talk to. Confide in me now."

Christine sniffled. Why not? She had no one and Meg seemed genuinely worried about her.

Christine let out a long shaky breath but didn't start talking until she was ready. Which was about a minute and a half later. "Ever since I was little, my father would tell me of an angel. The Angel of Music. He told me that if anything were to happen to him, the Angel would take car of me. He would teach and guide me and somehow help me. He fed me all that nonsense and now I realized it was all bullshit."

Meg didn't' flinch or anything, she just looked at her with understanding.

"He'd been telling me that for so long that I actually believed him." Christine chuckled a bit. "Imagine that, he's been lying to me all these sixteen years." Then her voice grew harsh. "he always spoke of an angel but now when I need him most, he's not there." She sighed and wiped her eyes. "Do you believe in the Angel of Music?"

Meg's eyes looked as if they were full of tears. "Yes, I believe in the Angel of Music." She took the hanky and wiped her cheeks. "Someone will come to you, Christine. Then you won't feel so alone."

Christine looked at her. "You promise?"

"I swear," Meg said, then she sighed, looked away then back at Christine. "Look. This is our last class and the bell already rang. I can tell mom to wait for you until you're ready to come out." She pointed to a door not so far away. "There's a bathroom there we use. Wash your face or something."

Christine nodded.

"Good," she stood and before she left she said, "I'll see you in a bit."

After Meg gave her direction of how to get back to the stage (Christine now noticed it was like a labyrinth) she left her to get washed up.

With reason, Christine thought when she saw herself in the mirror. She had her make up running down her face. She sighed, washed her face then left the many-mirrored bathroom.

Following Meg's directions she located her messenger bag on the now empty stage. The chairs were stacked but the curtains were still open.

She looked out at the empty auditorium. "I'm glad you liked the show," she said to no one in particular.

Sighing, she jumped down from the stage and made her way walking down the empty aisles. As she walked she thought she heard something. It sounded as if someone was calling her name.

She turned abruptly. It was impossible, there was non one there, she was sure of it. What kind of person would stay after school?

She continued looking around the empty auditorium.

"Christine…Christine…"

She turned quickly, following the echo. She definitely heard it. A man was calling her, singing her name.

Had her father finally answered her prayer?

Was it the Angel of Music?

* * *

**You know what to do. If you want to know who this voice is (I think you already do) then send me a review. Love you all, tootles!  
****Jinx**


	4. The Voice of the Auditorium

**It seems that you guys are finally catching up with me. I finished writing chapter seven and wrote myself into a trap. I have no idea what to do. I want to again thank my reviewers. Youare the ones that are inspiring me to go forward. Like I said before, Idon't know the story of the Phantom of the Opera as well as I should. All I know is what happened in the 2004 movie, starring -drools-Gerard Butler. Anyways, take care of yourselves.**

**

* * *

**

Christine didn't tell anyone of the voice she heard in the auditorium. Because, frankly, when she really thought about it, the more she thought it was just a janitor that called her.

Curiosity was always one of her weaknesses, so she did something that later when she was in front of the auditorium, she regretted.

She asked Meg where James lived.

She told her but didn't ask why. Maybe it was because she was watching her favorite show. She was eating her macaroni and cheese while she watched her TV crush talk.

Anyway, she told her the directions and she went without letting Madame Giry know.

That was over half an hour ago. Now she stood in front of the auditorium doors deciding whether to go through with her plan. Christine had the lock picking tools in her sweater pocket. If someone were to see her, they would think that she was going to break in.

Technically, she was, she reminded herself.

She looked at the doors, then around. Then she tried the metal knob. The doors were locked. Where was the courage she had when she came up with the idea of breaking in?

But now the more she thought about it, the more she didn't want to do it. Christine sighed and turned. As she went down the small cement steps, she cursed herself for not being any braver.

As she reached the bottom step, she heard a click and a small creaking noise. She stopped dead and turned. The door was open. Practically wide open.

Well, not _wide_ open, but about an inch open.

_They were locked, _she told herself. _I checked them myself. They were locked. _

Maybe it was the Angel of Music after all.

She shook her head. No, it couldn't be. Could it?

She stood there staring at the door. Really stared, se eve had to blink to rewet her eyes.

_Well,_ a part of her mind screamed, _you wanted your prayer answered and now that it has been you chicken out? Stop being a baby and open the door!_

Before she was aware of moving, her feet made their way up the steps. Her hand reached for the cold steel doorknob and pulled the heavy door. Resolutely walking forward, she walked inside and shut the door behind her.

When she turned, she noticed one thing: It was dark. Pitch black. She couldn't see her nose in front of her.

And it was as hot as a sauna. They obviously kept the air conditioner off during the night. This prompted Christine to take off her sweater, and place it on her arm.

_The chairs must be around here somewhere,_ she thought. She placed both her hands in front of her and moved them around searching for the chairs.

She had just about given up when-

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled making it echo around the large auditorium. "Small chairs, Christine, small chairs," she scolded herself. She had brought her shin to a very small chair in the audience. No wonder she couldn't fell it with her hands. The chairs would only reach her waist, not her chest where her arms had been.

She placed the sweater on a chair and rubbed her aching shin. Pain was still radiating from it when the stage lights turned on.

Christine once again just stared. Suddenly, the pain didn't worry her at all. Now, all she wanted know was who or what turned on the lights.

_Stop being a baby and find out!_ The voice spoke yet again. _Suck it up and go!_

Taking a big breath to calm her nerves, she moved forward to the stage. In the middle there was one of the chairs she bad been sitting at earlier that day, only this time there was something different. There was a red rose resting on it.

She picked it up and studied it. It was very real, not a figment. The thorns had been taken off and a silk black ribbon was tied around the stem.

_"Christine…Christine…"_

Goosebumps began to rise on Christine's skin. It was the same voice of earlier. The man singing her name, he was there. And she was alone with him.

Maybe it _was _stalker-janitor looking for her. And now he had her right where he wanted. Great, she thought sarcastically.

Maybe going there wasn't such a good idea.

She started to leave, she was going to, but something stopped her.

He was singing it, her song. The song her father had made especially for her. He was singing it. The voice from earlier was singing her lullaby.

Her breath caught and she felt as if her hears had stopped for about five seconds. She had a falling sensation and there was a roaring sound in her ears.

The man sag nothing like her father.

His voice was much more huskier, it seemed as if it would belong to a rock star.

_"Where there is music, there is life,_

_Where there is love there is no strife…"_

How could he know all the words? She asked herself. Her father told no one of their song and she certainly didn't.

_"…will catch you when you fall."_

Christine could not help but sing along.

_"The Angel of Music will take care of you,_

_to dry your tears when you fell blue."_

They sang in unison and soon his voice died away and her's was the only one left.

_"…That is my promise to you, my dear,_

_When he at last appears to you have no fear."_

But she doesn't fear him. At last, he had appeared to her.

"My Angel of Music," she whispered.

"I am your Angel of Music," he responded.

She let out a slight gasp.

Her angel had a deep dark voice that echoed throughout just like hers had done while she sang. She couldn't imagine how he looked like, for now he was hidden and his voice was her only comfort or proof that there was an angel for her.

"The rose is for you," he said to her. "A gift for a beautiful lady."

"Angel," she called, looking around. "Where are you?"

"Here, my child," he said. "Hiding in the shadows."

She tried to follow the voice. "When will you appear before me?"

"Soon," he answered. "You shall soon see me."

Her curiosity was too much to contain. She needed to see him, to match a face to that glorious voice. "Will you at least show yourself in shadow so that I may at least see your figure?"

Interest tugged away at her. She wanted to see her Angel. She wanted to ask him so many questions.

Then he spoke with such hatred that she was sure he would come up and slap her. "You ask too much, ignorant child!"

"I-I'm sorry," Christine whispered, afraid." I didn't know."

"Fair Christine," he said with a soft tone. "There is no need to be scared. You should not fear me, after all."

"Yes," she said understanding. "Father said I shouldn't."

"For now, this should suffice. You should go for it is late."

Christine smiled and listened to her Angel. "Yes, I'll go home." She began to leave but a thought came to her. She whirled around and looked out into the dark audience. "You won't leave me, will you?" She asked desperately. "You won't go?"

He chuckled. "I shan't leave you. I will stay, Christine, as long as you will have me."

She looked up at the beams. "Never leave me, Angel."

"I will be here for you when you need me."

Christine left with her sweater and rose in her hands and tears in her eyes. She was finally in the presence of her Angel of Music.

* * *

**Finally, right? The Phantom is finally in the story. I know, I know I've been kind of slow on the draw but remember, this is Christine's story. It is about her internal struggle of finding out who she is and how to cope with her father's loss. For all of those Raoul fans, I have a really cute chapter coming up that shows his sensitive side and how he cares for Christine.  
I know, Christine brought all of this on herself for saying "Never leave me, Angel." But you know how it is. Okay, send the reviews and I will send the next chapter. **


	5. Advice

**Thanks again for all my reviewers. The reviews are kind of slowing down but I am grateful that there are _some_ people reading it. (unlike my other stories, no one read those unless i forced them to do it) anyways, thank you all for your kind words. I was reluctant about the song I wrote _Angel of Music_ but after reading your reviews, I'm glad that you like it. Okay, so here is a very brief chapter. It's about Raoul and Christine remembering their past as children. Okay, thanks a bundle!**

**

* * *

**

As Christine walked down the street she could not contain the smile that spread on her lips. She met her Angel of Music. She heard him, he told her that he would always be there as long as she needed him.

She would always need him. She missed her father dearly and would never want the Angel, the only being that connected her and her father to go away.

She was so happy that she did not hear a pair of footsteps behind her.

"Christine!"

Christine turned. It was Raoul.

Only it didn't really look like him. He seemed different somehow. When she would hang out with him before school started and during school that day, he would wear a black leather jacket and a very expensive watch. There was always something that made him stand out. But not now. He seemed so normal now. He was wearing a unbuttoned shirt and jeans, he seemed so humble somehow with his wet blond hair combed back.

However, it didn't distract her from asking her question. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

He caught up with her, out of breath as if he had been running after her. He placed his hands on his knees. "I-might-"

"Take a deep breath, Raoul," she said amused.

After a big breath his faultless smile made an appearance. "I might as you the same thing Miss Daáe."

She smiled. "Midnight stroll," she lied. "You?"

"Same." Then he laughed as if to himself. "Mind if I walk you home?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

They walked in silence for about two minutes and when Raoul spoke she noticed that she, like him, didn't like uncomfortable silences. "I lied."

Christine frowned. "Huh?"

He chuckled softly. "I lied when I said that I was out for a midnight stroll. I came because I saw you through my window walking alone."

"Oh," Christine said looking down the street. The neighborhood seemed so normal. There was the basic two-story houses. Wouldn't someone rich like him live in a different neighborhood? "Left the Rolls Royce and BMW at home, did you?"

He laughed at her again. She didn't know she was so funny.

"I don't have any of those cars," he said to her. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" she inquired.

"About today," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," she said regretting the conversation. "That."

"Yes, that." Raoul sighed. "Look, it wasn't that long ago that we just used to talk. We were the best of friends when we were little-"

"Playmates," Christine corrected. "And that was because our parents arranged everything."

He stopped and took her upper arm gently, making her stop too. "Christine even so. You would talk to me all the time."

"I was six," she told him. "I talked to my Barbie too."

He sighed as if exasperated. "Christine. We were friends once, before your father had you move. I trusted you with my secrets and you did the same. Just because it's been more than ten years doesn't mean that I won't be here for you just the same."

Christine frowned.

"I'll be here for you if you ever need to talk. You don't need to mourn for you father alone, that's why you have friends that care for you. Talk to them, confide in them. Confide in me too. I will always be here for you, little lotte, if you need me."

She smiled and looked down the dark street. Her father and Raoul (when they were little) always called her little lotte. How had he known that those two little words would bring her happiness?

"Your father wouldn't want you to carry this burden alone," he whispered. "He wouldn't want you to mourn his death."

She felt his fingers under her chin. "You're not alone, Christine."

She smiled at him, suddenly remembering her angel. "I know I'm not."

* * *

**You know the drill. Review and I'll send the next chapter: The First Play. It's where the 2004 movie started. Thanks a lot you guys!**


	6. The First Play: Part One, The Piano Inci...

**Hello faithful readers! I was thinking of updating tomorrow but I just couldn't do that to you guys. Here's Chapter Six. Basicaly this is where the movie starts. Months have gone by since the first day of school. This is their first play of the year: Romeo and Juliet. I know it's a cliche but I don't know any other plays. Anyways. this chapter has been basically broken up into two parts. The reason I did this is because the original chapter is way too long and you guys might loose interest. I want you guys to have fun and read along. I read it to my sister and she said it was hilarious. I hope you guys feel the same way. Okay, so here goes this beautiful chapter. Sorry, no Phantom as of yet, two more chapters, I SWEAR! Tootles!**

**BY THE WAY, some of you might have read this chapter already and noticed that I put Tiny Tim in the middle of Romeo and Juliet. I must apologize for this. At first it was going to be A Christmas Carol, ergo Margaret was Tiny Tim. Now, Margaret is Mercutio. Thank you for catching that mistake. (I know that this doesn't have to do anything with my story but right now I'm listening to Past the Point of No Return. -sighs- The Phantom can sing really well!) **

**

* * *

**

"The play will be a complete disaster without me," Carlotta said fixing her make up in the mirror, months later. "I know it will."

Ever since Christine had seen her Angel of Music, she returned once in a while during the night to visit him. He would teach her and take care of her just like her father promised he would.

And after all that, she still hadn't seen his face.

During drama class, she would find a rose with a black silk ribbon tied to the stem. She knew that it was from her Angel. At times, she would find a note attached saying: "Tonight as always." Then that night she would sneak out of the house and see her Angel like the first night.

He would tell her that her voice was improving and that her voice was further matched by her beauty. The notes and roses had stopped a couple of days before.

That night, they were going to make the first play of the year. They were going to play Romeo and Juliet. Meg was Juliet's mother and Carlotta was going to be Juliet. Christine was Carlotta's understudy.

They were all in the dressing rooms backstage preparing for their dress rehearsal before the show.

Carlotta whirled from her reflection in the mirror and leaned against the light colored wood. "The show can't go on without me."

"You're so convinced," Meg said with slight scorn. "Who told you that?"

Carlotta ignored the slight venom in her voice. "André told me. So did the principal. They just love my voice."

"You sure they didn't have ear plugs on when they said it?"

Carlotta looked at Meg murderously. "Whatever Meg. You're the drama teacher's daughter. Without you, she would leave. Why do you think that André can stand you?"

Christine intervened. "Carlotta, you sure André isn't looking for you?"

She scoffed and turned to fix her curls. "They would want their star, wouldn't they?" She sighed and fixed her lip-gloss. "When they want the extras, I'll let you two know."

When she was gone, Christine said very loudly. "Bitch. She's probably sleeping with both the principal _and_ André."

Christine tried to hide her laughter. "It would be like her."

"What would?"

Christine and Meg turned to the door and looked at Raoul. He was dressed to impressed. Christine had to turn from him in order to hide her blushing cheeks.

Whoa, she had never had to do that before.

"Monsieur Raoul," Meg said with a large smile. "What brings you around to the pettiness of the stage?"

"What?" Raoul asked confused.

"Never mind," she said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to wish you girls the best of luck."

"Don't you want to wish the _star_ of the show for good luck?" Meg asked with a sarcastic tone when she said star.

"I told her to break a leg," Raoul said with a shrug. "I don't know why she said thank you."

Christine held a giggle but was unsuccessful.

"Oh, my," Raoul said looking at Christine. "Who is this beautiful creature?"

Meg laughed. "Why Raoul, I don't know! I think its Christine!"

"Megan!" Madame Giry said from somewhere. "Help me with this curtain!"

Meg let out a groan and left both Christine and Raoul alone in the small dressing room.

"Christine, you look great," Raoul complemented.

Christine cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not even in the play."

Raoul approached her. "Unless Carlotta in fact breaks a leg."

Christine sighed. "One can only hope."

Raoul smiled as if to himself then reached out to her.

Christine stepped back, scared. "What is it?"

"You have something on your face," he said to her. Then his hand reached out and touched her cheek. After a second, he said, "There you go."

Christine smiled. "Thank you."

But his hand remained on her cheek and Christine didn't mind. "You really do look beautiful."

"Thank you," she breathed.

He began to move in to kiss her (she knew that was why he was moving in) but abruptly stopped when a large clattering sound was heard.

Raoul jumped back and looked around. "What the hell was that?"

Christine shook her head, trying to break away from the trance she had been in. "I don't know."

Christine followed Raoul as he made his way onstage where a screaming would not stop.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

Christine looked up and saw that one of the props that was supposed to fly in that night on the stage during the play had fallen. The thick rope lay on the wooden floor next to the very large Styrofoam piano.

The piano was supposed to drop in from the sky on Romeo's head during the play. Obviously people were going to hold the rope so that it didn't really hit him in the head or else what happened then would have happened to Billy who was playing Romeo.

The piano lay in pieces all over the floor. Carlotta was freaking out, still screaming incoherently.

Madame Giry then appeared on the scene. "What is going on here?"

Carlotta's screaming was still incoherent but she managed to speak. "I was practicing my lines when the damn thing dropped!" Carlotta screamed, hardly making any sense. "I was nearly killed!" Then she broke into hysterical –fake- sobbing.

The principal and André ran to comfort her. "Don't you worry Carlotta. You'll be fine. See? Not a scratch."

Christine surveyed the damage.

"Thomas!" Madame Giry hollered. "Weren't you supposed to make sure that everything was set for tonight?"

"But I double tied it!" Came a shrieking voice from above. "I only turned my back for a second!"

Christine looked at the thick rope. Then she picked it up, she could tell someone had definitely messed with it. "Madame Giry."

Madame Giry turned to Christine. "Yes, Christine?"

"It was cut."

Madame Giry examined it too. "It appears it has been." Then her gentle voice turned stone cold. "If I find out who did this, they will be suspended!"

"It was the Phantom!"

They all turned to Margaret. Margaret was going to playMercutio that night. Al though Mercutio was a boy, she won the role. She was somehow perfect for the part. She was a freshman and smaller than the others. Her red hair was in the hat and she didn't have her sword yet.

"The Phantom?" The principal said outraged. "Oh, yes it was the Phantom! If there is no one to blame it on, blame it no someone that doesn't exist!"

"I saw him," Margaret squeaked. "He was wearing black gloves when he held the rope. I saw him take out a blade and cut it. He did it on purpose!"

Meg went to Margaret. "It'll be fine, don't worry."

Madame Giry turned to her commanding voice again. "Students get ready, we can't afford any distractions. The show starts in four hours! What are you still doing here! Move, MOVE!"

Everyone scurried back to his or her tasks again.

Raoul shook his head. "Now all we need is a earthquake."

Christine went back to the dressing room with Meg jut like Madame Giry had instructed. When they reached the doorframe Christine froze.

There was a red rose with a silk ribbon tied around it.

Meg jumped with joy. "The secret admirer! Christine he's back!"

Christine chuckled. "It seems that way, yes?"

Meg took the rose in her hands. "When shall I meet him? I am assuming it's a him, right?"

Christine smiled and walked to the mirror. "Yes, it is a _him_."

As Meg sat on the dresser, Christine sat on a chair and placed her feet on the dresser.

"Do you remember when Carlotta saw the rose for the first time?" She said laughing.

Christine smiled too. It had happened months ago but it was still too funny.

Meg spoke with an accent that Carlotta didn't have. "What is zis rrrose? I am allerrrgic to rrroses! Gets its away from moi! I willz breek out in hives!" She laughed. "Can you imagine?" She said dropping the accent. "Carlotta in hives?" Then she looked at the rose, thinking. "Its not a bad idea, it will give you the part."

"No, Meg," Christine said firmly.

"We can crush the petals and put in somewhere she carries around all the time! Come on! I'm getting pretty good at chem lab. We can probably put it in her orange juice."

"As much as I would enjoy it, no."

"Come on," Meg begged. "No one will know."

"_I _will know," Christine told her. "It's not right."

Meg rolled her green eyes. "Whatever." Then she gave Christine the rose. As Christine sniffed it, Meg said, "Come help me run lines."

Christine placed the rose on her dresser next to her bookbag so she wouldn't forget it and followed Meg out the door to the stage.


	7. The First Play: Part Two, Roses

**Howdy everybody. Thank you for the reviews. And thank you LittleLotte (you know who you are) you actually reviewed ALL my chapters. I would have just reviewed the last one. Anyways, thank you all for the grat reviews! Okay, anything else? thinks not that i can think of. Oh yeah! You guys should read LittleLotte's story, its so cool! oh! and You can't escape your fate, its really awesome. So here's The Play, Part Two: Roses. Have fun! (I know I did)**

**

* * *

**Unfortunately, everyone's practice was cut short by Carlotta's screaming. Again. 

Christine and Meg were with Madame Giry when it happened. It was twenty minutes to curtain and everyone was anxious.

All three were the first to find Carlotta in the bathroom.

When they arrived, Carlotta was still screaming.

Only it couldn't have been Carlotta. This girl's face was covered with a horrific red rash and bumps. The only way Christine knew that it was Carlotta was by the costume and the voice that came from the walking rash.

"MADAME GIRY! HELP ME! WHAT HAPPENED!"

Madame Giry looked at her with her hands covering her mouth. "Carlotta?"

The girl broke out into sobs. "Help me! Please! I don't know what to do!"

Both Meg and Christine stood with their mouths open.

"How did this happen?" Madame Giry said almost whispering.

"My cream earlier was missing and when I saw it again I put it on. AND LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED!"

Madame Giry took the cream that was on the counter and sniffed it. "What's in it?"

"Your basic stuff," she said in tears. "Milk, chamomile, oatmeal-"

"What about roses?"

The girl-rash looked at Madame Giry. "No, I am allergic to roses."

"This stuff reeks of roses," she told her calmly. "Someone must have put it in the cream."

Christine looked at Meg forcefully.

Meg looked at Christine. "Don't look at me. I didn't do it."

"YOU!"

Christine looked at Carlotta who was pointing a red accusing finger at her. "YOU DID IT!"

Christine looked at her outraged. "I most certainly did not!"

"Yes, you did," Carlotta said standing. "You probably dropped that piano on me too!" Carlotta jumped at her but Meg intervened.

"Watch it, boil-girl!"

Carlotta let out a shriek and collapsed to the floor again.

"It doesn't matter who did it-" Madame Giry said.

"Of course it does!" André and the principal said at the same time interrupting Madame Giry.

Christine didn't know they were behind her.

"Of course it matters!" André said. "With no Juliet, the show can't go on! Refund everyone their money!"

_What a drama queen,_ Christine was about to say about André.

"What about an understudy?" The principal asked.

"There is no bloody understudy!" André snapped.

"What are you talking about, man," Madame Giry said to them. "Of course there is an understudy. There always is!"

"Well," André said. "Where is she?"

Meg pushed Christine forward with her elbow. "Here she is."

André laughed. "She doesn't know what she's doing! She can't sing let alone act!"

Then Madame Giry came to her rescue. "But she's had a tutor, right Christine?"

_How had she known?_

"Uh-" Christine said.

"Oh, yes?" André asked impatient. "Who?"

"I don't know yet who he is," Christine admitted.

"It doesn't matter!" Madame Giry said agitated. "It is _my_ show and _I_ say who will go on! Carlotta take off your costume and give it to Christine. Stop your complaining, girl! Take it off or you get an F this semester!"

Madame Giry looked at the crowd that had formed at the door. "What are you all doing here! THE SHOW MUST GO ON!"

She shooed everyone out of the girl's bathroom until only Madame Giry, Christine and Carlotta were left. "Christine, you have ten minutes."

Christine swallowed, the seriousness of the situation sinking in. "Me?"

* * *

**OFFICIAL PHANTOM COUNTDOWN: ONE CHAPTER TO GO!(its not the end,I assure you)**


	8. The Mirror

**Hello everyone! Okay, so here's some good news: The Phantom Countdown is officially over! Okay: here's some bad news. Due to some complications beyond my control, I will not be able to upload for a very, very long time. So here's what happened: The internet in _my_ computer is broken, there's something wrong with it and I haven't been able to go onto the internet for the past three or four weeks from the computer. So I have been uploading from my laptop. So I just typed the story up on the computer and put it in a floppy and put it in the laptop to upload but something else happened. The floppy drive is broken. (Damn it!) So here's the last chapter that's on the laptop. I will be able to upload another chapter if I go to a friend's house and do it. So that's the bad news. I wanted to put this chapter in so that you girls don't try and kill me because I haven't put the Phantom in. Here's here in this chapter...for a while. I'm terribly sorry about this but feel free to leave a review or a flame (whichever floats your boat). Thank you all very much for your patience with me. Love you all for it )

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Mirror**

Christine looked at herself in the mirror. The girl that had done the make up did a good job. She still had gold and brown eye-shadow on, not to mention the mascara and lipstick. Her hair was still as spiffy as that morning. The girl in make up only put in hairspray telling her that there wasn't enough time to do anything else. They had done her make up between scenes and that had been and hour ago.

She was still nervous.

_I'm going to hurl._ That was the only thought that made itself across her mind. But it was ridiculous, who would be _this_ nervous _after_ their performance?

She took yet another deep breath but wasn't comforted until-

"Bravi, Bravi, Bravissimi…"

Christine shut her eyes, instantly comforted by her Angel's praise. She heard his voice loud and clear, she knew he had watched her perform._ Well, if he liked it, it couldn't have been that bad_.

"Christine!"

Christine turned to the other small voice.

"Christine!"

At that moment, Meg appeared at the door with a smile that showed all her teeth. "Where have you been? We've been calling you. Everyone wants to talk to you."

Christine smiled as Meg made her way to her and hugged her. "Was I really that bad?"

"Are you nuts?" Meg asked outraged. "You were perfect, you did everything marvelously! Everyone wants to talk to you about your performance! I wish you could tell me your secret? Who's this tutor Mom was talking about? Maybe you can give him my number so he could teach me some things too."

Christine bit her bottom lip, she wanted to tell her best friend everything. "You want to know who my tutor is?"

"Well," Meg said still smiling. "Yeah."

"Meg," Christine said moving uneasily in her chair. "You remember the first day of school?"

Meg nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"I told you about the Angel of Music, right?" Christine began. "He came to me that day. He's the reason that I've been improving with my music and my acting. He teaches me and guides me just like father said he would. Sometimes when I'm alone in the auditorium, he calls me softly. He's in here hiding, calling me. He's the one that has been sending me those roses."

Meg looked confused. "Things like this can't come true. Christine, you must have been dreaming. I've never heard of anything like this. Are you sure that-"

"Yes," Christine said confident. "He's here. In a way, I can sense him. If I could just see him somehow. I don't know why he won't appear before me, I have done almost everything he's asked-"

Another voice came from outside the small room. "Megan! Did you find her?"

Both Christine and Meg looked at the door. Meg answered. "Yeah! In here!"

A group of people arrived at the room that Christine and Meg were talking in with huge smiles on their faces.

Christine looked at them suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Margaret took her hand and helped her up off her chair. "Come on, we have something to show you."

Someone came up behind her and placed their large hand over her eyes. "It's a surprise," she heard Raoul say behind her. "Trust me, you'll like it."

"Oh," Christine said surprised. "Okay."

As they walked, Christine could hear the voices and shuffling steps of her fellow classmates. Girls giggled while the boys whispered something to each other.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Raoul answered her.

Meg giggled and her voice came from in front of her. "Come follow the sultry sound of my voice."

"Watch your step," Raoul said as he led her.

"Are we there now?" Christine asked, hating that so many people had to lead her around things so she would not trip.

"Okay," Raoul said. "Now we're there." When he finished, he took his hand back and let Christine see.

Christine gasped. "You guys, this is-"

She was in front of a door with a star. There was a piece of tape with her name written on it with permanent marker. When she opened the door she gasped yet again. The room was lavishly decorated and reminded Christine of what a star's room was supposed to look like.

There was a wooden dresser with make up all over, there was a sofa and it had a dozen roses on it. There was also a curtain that she imagined was used for changing and a floor length mirror with a gold frame.

"But this is for the star," Christine said. "I'm no star."

"You saved our ass," Raoul said, handing her a rose. "We are forever grateful. You sang and acted beautifully, Christine. I couldn't have been more proud."

"Thank you," Christine said.

Christine looked back and noticed that everyone was leaving.

"We're going out for pizza," Raoul said. "You want to go?"

She had to talk to her Angel. She needed to tell him what happened. " I kind of can't."

"Nonsense!" Raoul said with a smile. "Get changed, and I'll bring the car around front."

"No," Christine insisted. "I really can't. I have to-"

"Ten minutes," Raoul said then he began to shut the door. "I'll see you in ten."

"No," Christine said to him. "You don't under-"

_Slam._

"-stand," she said weakly. "Great," she added sarcastically.

Then she heard something that made the hair on the back of her neck rise. Her Angel of Music was angry. The sweet dark voice that once praised her was now deep and threatening.

"_What would he know about music! He only follows what suits him! He is sharing your glory, the one that is meant for me_!"

Christine turned from the door and looked around the room. "Angel! You are here for me! You knew I needed you and you came!"

"I am always here for you when you need me, Christine."

Christine took a deep breath. "Forgive me. I'm sorry I let him use me. I know you are my guardian and will guide me when I need you, but will you at last show yourself to me, Master?"

She could hear him chuckle and it was as if it echoed throughout the whole room. "You flatter me, Christine. But soon you shall see why it is that I hide in darkness."

"Show me," Christine said softly.

"Turn and look at yourself in the mirror," he instructed, his voice as soft as it always was when she was alone with him.

She turned and looked at the mirror just as he said. "What am I looking for-?" Her voice died in her throat.

She could see her reflection. She was still in her Juliet costume, her hair although long and sometimes in her face was now in a headband. It hung loosely below her shoulders.

The make up that matched the dull colored costume she was wearing was all over her eyes and (gratefully she reminded herself) not running.

But the mirror changed, she was no longer looking at her reflection, but at something else. Somebody was _in _the mirror. She stared mystified as his features came into view.

He was so much taller than her. She knew that she was five foot three, but he must have been six. His hair was as dark as the shadows that surrounded him and his clothes were the same. He wore a black cloak over black clothes. The only thing that stood out from the darkness was his face.

His eyes were an electrifying blue that she had only seen once before and that was when she woke up precisely at dawn. His features put him to be no more than thirty-five years. But there was something else that made him stand out from the gloom around him. He wore half of a white mask over the right side of his face.

It covered almost everything on the right save for his eyes, lips and jaw. But it didn't matter to her at that moment.

At last, she had seen her Angel of Music.

She was so mesmerized by the figure that she didn't even notice the mirror open. Now she was face to face with the man that she had dreamt of for so long.

His icy fingers wrapped around her warm wrist and she gave a slight gasp.

"Christine!"

She heard Raoul call her and bang on her door, demanding entrance saying, "Christine, who is that? Whose voice is that?"

Her Angel helped her with the step in front of the open mirror and led her through a hallway of the catacombs. She didn't even look back.

* * *

**I don't know if I told you guys this but the only Phantom storyI know is the one from the 2004 movie. I know jack about the novel (I've been trying to go to Borders to buy it, but I can't find a ride) Anyways, if this seems so like the song or the movie THAT'S THE POINT. I wrote this story to make the Phantom come into our era and our time. (I know real original, scold me all you want) Anyways, my friend and I are thinking about making a new Phantom story. Now that one won't be as serious as this one. Anyways i want to sorry again for the inconvenience and crap that is my internet. Tootles, leave lots of reviews and don't forget to tell me what you think of the Phantom! **


	9. Music of the Night

**Okay people. Right now I'm on my mother's laptop and so farI can only update one chapter. I already wrote up to Masquerade and right now you guys are at Music of the Night. So yeah, I've been keeping myself busy. I don't know when I'll update again so I just try to do it as soon as I can and when I can. So here's Chapter Nine: Music of the Night.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Music of the Night **

Christine could hardly believe her eyes. But he was there, right before her eyes, holding her hand, leading her downward.

She watched him in amazement only thinking how her Angel had finally appeared to her. She noticed that once in a while he would look back, as if assuring himself that she really was there.

But she would follow him anywhere, she would follow her Angel down to the depths of hell if he led her.

_At this point, we'll reach it_, she thought. He kept leading her downward until at last they reached a sort of stream.

On the stream there was a gondola waiting for them. They stopped in front of it and he stepped aboard.

When he saw her reluctance, he extended his hand. He didn't need to say anything because in the next moment, she placed her hand in his and he helped her as she stepped aboard.

The caverns were large and dark. The only thing that provided any light was the large torch that was in the boat with them. It was also the same torch that helped light the way down the long, dark hallways.

They didn't speak to each other as he rowed the gondola down the secretive stream. She would have confused it with a sewer if it weren't for the surroundings. There were bricks among bricks and they were all so black and gloomy.

The darkness didn't seem to end, it stretched out in front of her, until at last some light blossomed up ahead.

It was small at first but then grew to be a large lair. There were candles everywhere, and incense too. It all smelled heavenly and made Christine pay attention to every detail.

It was very large and it was all separated by a metal gate that was now raised.

There were a lot of curtains and dark colored drapes covering a lot of things. She continued looking and spotted a small organ. He stopped the small boat, got out and helped her out.

When her feet were on solid ground, she began to wander around. And as she looked around, he would not tear his eyes away from her. It was as if he couldn't believe she was there.

She felt the same way. She wanted to say something witty, something remarkable but all that would come out was: "Umm, hi."

Then he began to advance, a smile spreading. "There is no need for you to be coy with me Christine."

She instantly recognized that voice. If there was any doubt of who he was, it all vanished with those words.

"For I know what it is that you truly yearn for," he continued.

Her breath began to quicken as he approached her. "What would that be?"

He moved toward her and when he placed his hands on her bare shoulders, he said. "Comfort, guidance. Something that the night can give you." He moved behind her and she didn't turn.

He began to touch her face, her arms and shoulders as if to infuse himself in her warmth. "I am the one you have confided in. I know all your dark desires, your wishes that at times you crave could come true."

His hands moved down her form. They moved from her neck down her sides of her waist. "There is no need to fear the night, Christine, the gift the dark can give you. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. I heard you sing and thought you were perfect. You, Christine, are the only one that can make my song take flight. Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar. Only then will you be free to dream as you never did before."

His hands touched her cheek softly making her shut her eyes. "Christine," he whispered. "Let your fantasies go, this is the darkness you know you can't fight. Don't fight the music of the night. Don't fight me."

Then she felt his hands let go. When she looked at him again, she found he was walking to the small organ.

"I want to show you," was all he said.

She followed him to the organ and watched his fingers as they slid up and down the keys. She watched as he began to play a sweet but depressing song. She couldn't help but feel moved by it.

She thought he was going to sing, but he didn't.

She had never heard music like that. These days it was filled with so much rap and techno beats in the songs. She didn't think that people these days appreciated the kind of music that her father had taught her to adore and create.

She looked at him fascinated by him. Before she was aware of moving, her hand reached out and lightly touched his left cheek. He closed his eyes as if absorbing her warmth. Then he placed his hand over her's as if willing it to stay. He continued playing with the other.In a way, she felt bad for him. How long had he been down here, not talking to anyone?

It reminded her so much of a story she had heard before, but she wasn't interested in it right then.

She looked at his mask. Why would anyone with a soul as amazing as his cover his face?

She traced his eyebrow but was too overcome by curiosity to stop. She reached for his mask and pulled it off. She realized it was a big mistake.

In the moment it took her to take off his mask, he stopped playing, grabbed her arms and threw her to the floor.

She cried out at his sudden anger when she fell to the stone floor. She didn't know he was that temperamental or strong.

"What is wrong with you?" He screamed using his hand to cover his face. "I came to you, Christine! I came to you when you asked! I've always been there for you! I taught you what you know and yet you ask for more! There is a reason I am hidden from you! Don't you understand that! I know you will cower in fear before me! I do this for a reason, don't you understand!"

Christine found herself nodding. She was still on the floor with the mask in her hands against her. She didn't say anything but gave him his mask with trembling hands.

After a second, he took the mask and turned from her to put it on.

"I-I'm sorry," she found herself saying. "I don't know what made me-"

He sighed and turned to her, all anger drained. The mask once again on his face. "Forgive me, Christine. It was not my intent to harm you."

Christine bit her lip but believed him.

"Come, they will search for you." With that, he extended his hand to her. Then she placed it in his.

As he led her away she asked him something to try to lighten the mood. "What do I call you?"

He looked at her inquiringly.

"Or do you want me to call you 'Hey, you, Angel'?"

He smiled at her attempt to make a joke. He just didn't laugh. "You may call me Erik if you wish."

* * *

**Okay, now this is the part where I say send some reviews and stuff. But i won't. I'll say, Please send some reviews. Let me know if I am keeping Erik -aka, the phantom- in character. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Chapter Ten-Spilling the Beans. **


	10. Spilling the Beans

**Great news everyone! The computer is fixed, this means that I'll update more often. I have to change some things so I'm letting you guys know. Okay, any questions, suggestions, or if you just want to say hi, send a review. They light up my soul when I see them. (okay, i may be exaggerating but I am happy when I read them or even see Review Alert! so anyways, enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Spilling the Beans**

Christine made her way up the walk of Madame Giry's home.

_If I go in quietly, maybe no one will notice._ She continued up the sidewalk, her plan almost successful when-

"And just where the hell have you been?"

Christine's shoulder bunched up. _Almost._ Then she slowly turned to find Raoul's piercing gaze.

"Raoul," Christine said trying not to sound perturbed. "What are you doing here?" she plastered a smile.

"Waiting for you."

Christine just wanted to get inside and talk to Meg about what happened. She wanted to tell her about her mysterious Angel Of Music.

When she spoke she tried not to sound forced. It was impossible.

"Oh, really why?"

"I heard someone in you dressing room."

She just blinked.

"A man. I was calling you but you didn't answer. The door was locked too."

"What voice? What are you talking about?" She tried to think of an excuse. "Besides, I was changing."

"You're still wearing the Juliet costume," he said matter-of-factly.

She glanced down, he was right. "You know what? You're not my father. I shouldn't have to explain anything to you." She turned and began to walk inside again.

Raoul ran in front of her and blocked her way. Every time she took a step to the left to pass him, he would block her. When she did it to the right, he did too.

"Raoul, this is pointless and silly. You're acting like a child."

"And you aren't? Disappearing and then when someone asks you about it you throw a tantrum."

"What tantrum?" She said through gritted teeth.

"That one," he said crossing his arms.

"Get out of the way, you-you jackass!"

"Name calling too, Christine?" He said with an amused smiled.

"I have to talk to Meg," she said still annoyed with him.

"Meg's not in, she's on a date."

Christine raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? How do you know?"

"If you would have gone out for pizza with us, you would have known."

Christine rolled her brown eyes. "Whatever."

"I thought you went without me and when I saw you weren't there, I was worried."

"Ha!" Christine said in triumph. "Raoul de Chagny? Concerned? That's a first."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Daae?"

"You." Christine moved him away and started up the walk again.

Raoul stepped in front of her again making her sigh in frustration. "Raoul, I can't get into the house with you in the way."

"I just have to say something."

"Then say it and _move_." When he didn't say anything, she moved past him again and made her way down the walk.

"Christine."

This time she did stop, she stopped because she heard some hurt in his voice. She turned and faced him. "Yes, Raoul?"

He sighed. "I haven't forgotten you all these years. And there's something I've been meaning to tell you since I saw you again."

"And what's that?"

He paused for about ten seconds . "Christine, I-"

Headlights up the driveway made both turn. Christine heard a door open then close and some grumbling as the car pulled away. She recognized the grumbling as Meg's.

She didn't even wait for the car to pull out to start complaining. "Stupid son of a bitch."

Christine's eyebrows went way up.

Meg looked at Raoul then at Christine. Then she placed her finger and thumb on her forehead in the shape of an L. "Loser."

Christine looked at her sympathetic. "That bad, huh?"

She sighed. "Worse. All he would talk about was the damn Yankees."

Christine placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, dating gets better."

She let out a long breath. "Bastard. Why can't I for once meet someone nice? Someone that actually cares for me? Like Raoul does to you?"

Christine's mouth just hung open as she stared at Meg. Did she really say that? Was that what Raoul was going to tell her? She stared in utter disbelief just when Raoul cleared his throat.

"Well, ladies, you must be going along inside, don't you think? You don't want to catch a cold now do you? Okay see you later. Bye."

Christine watched him as he left. He must have said all that in one breath and under five seconds.

Christine turned to her friend just as left her view. "What did just- What the hell is going on?"

Meg looked really pale under the moonlight. "Uh. Let's just go inside, shall we?"

Meg placed the key in the lock and would not answer one of Christine's questions.

* * *

**Reviews responses-  
el loopy- you caught me. I have a thing for blue eyes ever since I read that book.  
terpentine mind- i hate to admit but you're right. It seemed that it was missing something but i was so desperate to get it out of the way that i just posted it. Thank you for your criticsm .  
midnightangel38- I'm glad you like it! No, Christine has yet to figure it out, she will soon though.  
LittleLotte1991- I didn't make him apologize on purpose. That's just the kind of Phantom I came up with. I don't think he should apologize because he thinks he knows what he's doing. (You know, not breaking Christine's heart or anything but I'm getting ahead of myself.)  
TheAngel'sMaggie- Whoa, glad you liked it. Gerard makes an _excellent_ Phantom (then again that the only phantom I know.)  
Thank you for all your great reviews and great responses. I had never dreamed of so many reviews al though a few more wouldn't hurt.  
Okay, here's a suggestion: Place me on Author Alert. It's not to boost my rating or anything (is that possible?) it's just so that you don't have to go through ten pages looking for my story like I have idiotically done with other stories. I have lost one because of it, I don't remember the title or the author (damn it) so it's for your sake, not mine. Those who don't have an account, try to make one, it's free and stuff so whatever. Again, only a suggestion.  
Jinx**


	11. The Review

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for sticking with me. Al though I didn't get as many reviews asI would have liked, I don't mind. As long as you guys are enjoying it. Here's Chapter Eleven. **

**

* * *

The Review**

"So if the square root of one hundred is ten, then y must be-"

"The answer of why the hell I'm in here."

Christine looked at Meg groggily.

"Ms. Giry," Mr. Hall said. "I know that your classmates must agree with you but math is essential in order for you to graduate. Math is the-"

"Basic building blocks of life," the class said in unison. "We _know_."

He sighed. "Then why do you all insist on making me repeat myself?" He turned back frustrated.

Christine closed her sleepy eyes and placed her head on the desk. "I need caffeine."

Meg sighed and whispered back. "And it's only Monday morning."

Christine groaned. "Lord, help me."

"Miss Daaé, Miss Giry, if you please, some are trying to pay attention. If this class does not interest you then you may leave."

Christine looked at Meg.

Meg sighed and said softly. "Wish I could."

"What was that Miss Giry?"

Meg's pale face went completely free of color, "Nothing, Mr. Hall."

Mr. Hall's eyes narrowed as if saying 'that's what I thought' and went back to his plans.

Christine and Meg could no t breathe too loud for fear of getting on Mr. Hall's worst mood that morning.

After taking a fifteen-minute nap that class, the bell rang which meant that Christine was going to have Chemistry with her lab partner Thomas. Thomas was incidentally the same guy who "accidentally" dropped the piano on Carlotta on Friday (they still hadn't found the guy responsible).

Meg walked with Christine to her locker to take her Chemistry book out. When she turned the corner and had her locker in sight, she froze.

There was a rose with a ribbon on her lock.

She sometimes thought about her Angel –Erik- all weekend. Her head was also wrapped around the thought that Raoul could probably ask her out.

She didn't get any information out of Meg, but Christine wasn't stupid to know that he liked her. He wanted to tell her. She scolded herself for being so ignorant on Friday night. Now she would never know if that was what he was going to tell her.

She sighed and turned to see Meg's groggy eyes light up.

She practically skipped to the locker and took Christine's rose. When Christine caught up, Meg smiled. "Your secret admirer, I presume? No, wait, it's your Angel, right?"

Christine smiled a little thinking back on what happened after the play. He had taken her down the labyrinth of catacombs and told her about the beauty of the dark, the beauty and music of the night.

He had touched her and she had felt so alive.

She shivered a bit when she thought about how easily his temper flared and how he threw her against the floor.

But Meg continued smiling, she had no idea of what happened, she didn't know.

She flirted with the rose a little then handed it to her. She sighed then said: "I wish I were that lucky."

She had no idea.

Just then someone came up to them.

Christine had to look down to see who it was.

It was Margaret.

"Margaret!" Meg greeted. "How you been?"

"Great!" She shifted anxiously with a piece of paper between her hands.

"What's that?" Christine asked.

She bit her lip. "The review of the school newspaper of Friday's performance of Romeo and Juliet."

Christine's spirit began to rise, her nerves seem to hum with excitement. "It's right there? What did it say?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. I'm too nervous to read it."

"Well," Meg said impatiently. "Read it!"

Margaret shook her head. "Too nervous. I think the star of the show should do it." She handed the paper to Christine.

"Don't look at me," Christine said to her. "If you're nervous, how do you think I am?"

"_Someone _should read it."

The three girls turned to the voice behind them.

Raoul stood there with his book hag slung over his shoulder. His blond hair was slicked back with gel and the black shirt he was wearing was so tight she could see his biceps.

She turned to hide her blushing cheeks but it was too late, for Meg saw her and she smiled as if she were on Cloud Nine.

Raoul's hand reached out and Margaret handed him the paper.

He leafed through it and when he saw what he was looking for he bent the paper back.

"Let's see, blah blah blah…"

"Don't blah, blah, blah!" Meg said outraged. "Read it right!"

"Fine," he said smiling. "'Shakespeare's famous play Romeo and Juliet was performed last Friday evening by Madame Giry's very talented students. Al though it was the first and only performance of the famous play, the students acted as if they had done it a thousand times.'"

"Damn," Meg said sarcastically. "I wonder what rehearsals are for."

Raoul looked at her indignantly, bothered that she had interrupted him. "May I continue? 'A lot of students and parents were expecting the beautifully talented La Carlotta to play the lead as Juliet but were sadly disappointed when they replaced her due to a sudden illness.'"

Christine swallowed. Hard. _They hated it_, she thought. _They hated it. _

Raoul's change of expression confirmed it. "Shit."

Christine's head sagged. She had worked so hard for that role.

Raoul continued but Christine didn't care. "'The audience was surprised to find that La Carlotta, the school's diva was replaced by new comer Christine Daaé, whose performance did not disappoint.'"

Christine's head snapped up. "What?"

He continued. "'Christine Daaé's performance was fresh, hip and just what the old play needed, a fresh new face. Ms. Daaé is just what the drama department needs, someone to turn a work of art into a masterpiece. Al though people were relunctant to hear her sing one of the passages of the play, they were not disappointed, they thoroughly enjoyed it. The rest of the drama department-' _Ow_, Meg, what the hell?"

Raoul stopped talking because Meg had then smacked him over the back of his head. "Don't do that! Don't scare us into thinking that she did a bad job!"

"The reason I said that was because I never saw so much praise for a one-time performance!"

Christine didn't care that they were fighting. She was praised! They actually liked her performance! This gave her the jump-start she needed to get through the day.

She then decided that during lunch while everyone ate, she was going to go to the Auditorium and visit her Angel, Erik. She needed to tell him.

She entered through the back and walked in, making sure that no one heard her. If any staff member saw her, they would probably give her a detention or something.

She stealthily walked inside and looked around at all the dark corners. She had her book bag over her shoulder and the paper in her hands. She walked out on stage and looked around.

"Erik?" She whispered. "Erik?"

She continued repeating his name but nothing. Not even footsteps.

She turned sighing and when she went to the doors again, she felt hands come up behind her and cover her eyes. "Who is it?"

"My dear Christine," he said softly against her ear. "Have you forgotten your Angel of Music so easily?"

She placed her hands over his. "Erik."

"Yes," he still whispered. "I have not forgotten you."

When he dropped his hands, she turned and placed the school paper in front of her with a smile of pure triumph.

She had forgotten how he looked like. Once during the weekend, she had been convinced that what happened was a dream. But now standing before him, hearing him speak, seeing him in front of her, there was no doubt in her mind that he was real. She could never forget those sky blue eyes or the white porcelain mask.

No, she could by no means overlook that.

At that moment, it seemed to him that the sudden lash of temper never happened.

He looked at the newspaper with a smirk. "Congratulations, Christine. You deserve it."

"_You_ deserve all the credit," she said to him.

He smiled, showing off his pearly whites. "All I care is for _your_ praise, Christine." He lightly touched her cheek making her shut her eyes, he whispered tenderly. "The angels wept the night you sang."

She opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"I have news for you," He told her as if it were a secret. He placed his cold hands on her shoulders as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I overheard Madame Giry speaking to André and she said that they will do a musical. The decision for the lead is between you and _Carlotta_." He said Carlotta's name as if it weren't something mentioned in polite society. Then he shook his head. "How would you like to get the lead?"

Christine let out a small gasp. "How would I like it? I would like it just fine. I'd _love_ it! Did Madame Giry say I could have it?"

He placed a lock of hair behind her ear. "All she needs is convincing. I can take care of that."

"Really? That'd be-"

A sudden noise cut her off and made her look back. Then she heard voices, one that she recognized as Raoul's.

Erik rolled his blue eyes. "The fop is back. Great."

She inwardly giggled at Raoul's nickname. "That must mean the bell rang. I shouldn't be here."

Erik nodded. "I agree."

But she didn't want to leave. She couldn't tear herself away from him. She didn't want to leave him.

He seemed to read her mind. He pulled her close and gently touched her cheek. "Remember what I said to you the first night, Christine. I will never leave you."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I don't want you to."

Suddenly his hand wasn't there anymore and she found herself once again alone. She looked for her book bag and when she found it, she placed it on her shoulder and left the auditorium.

* * *

**Recommend this story to all of your friends!**


	12. The Letter

**Thank you for your great reviews! It's quick reviews like that that inspire me to write faster and post it. Okay, enough blah, blah, blah-ing, here's Chapter Twelve. **

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Phantom of the Opera, right? Okay just so that we get it out of the way.

* * *

**

The Letter 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have been invited by the city to perform the Mayor's favorite musical: Grease!"

A lot students exclaimed and smiled a murmured their comments. It seemed that everyone was happy that they were going to do a musical.

Christine gave Meg a thumbs up.

Meg looked at her with smile too. They were both excited to do it.

Carlotta stood. "Well, its obvious that _I _get lead, yes? I am after all, the mayor's favorite. Have been ever since my freshman year, I think that as a senior I should get the lead."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Thomas said to her. "I'm a senior and I'm only a stagehand."

"Yes, well," Carlotta sad. "You aren't the Mayor's favorite are you?"

Christine spoke up. "I don't think the Mayor has a favorite."

Carlotta scoffed. "How would _you_ know? You've been orphaned and dropped into our town. _You _know _nothing._"

Christine's mouth dropped open. How _dare_ she? How _could_ she? She knew she would be mad about what happened Friday night but she had no idea that she would take her current situation and manipulate it to her advantage.

Christine stood forcefully, making the metal chair she was sitting on scrape and fall back making a loud noise that echoed throughout the entire, empty auditorium. "Listen, _bitch_. You have no right to speak of my parents that way."

She scarcely noticed Raoul getting up and walking to her, trying to avoid a fight that Christine was bound to have. "Christine calm down." She vaguely noticed his hands at her shoulders holding her back. "Come on, sit down."

Christine sat down after Meg put her chair up, Raoul's hand wouldn't let go off her's for fear of her lunging out and killing Carlotta on the spot.

"Carlotta," Madame Giry scolded. "That was uncalled for."

Carlotta only looked away and sat back down in her chair with a flair of her Prima Donna attitude.

Madame Giry shook her head in disapproval before she continued. "I must tell you all that I am very proud of you for Friday's performance. You were all excellent and I will see that you all receive a reward for it. Now about the next play, I have something to show you."

She reached in her pocket of her blazer and took out an envelope with a red spot on it.

Christine watched in curiosity and stared at she saw recognized the red spot. It was wax, it was used to close letters they usually had some sort of design. When she saw what it was, she stared in confusion. It was a skull.

She also noticed there was a red ink used in the letter.

"This letter is from our very own Phantom."

Everyone began to whisper at Madame Giry's comment.

A girl laughed, she recognized her as Jammes, the girl that had done her make-up for Romeo and Juliet. "There's no such thing as the Phantom of the Auditorium. It's all a bunch of bullshit."

"Language, please," Madame Giry said.

Thomas laughed. "He's going to come after you now, Jammes."

Jammes rolled her eyes. "Let him come, I'm not afraid of him."

Billy came up behind Jammes and scared her just as Raoul and James had done to her the first night.

Jammes jumped up and ran away from the stage screaming.

Everyone laughed at her cowardly attitude. Christine laughed too.

Madame Giry sighed and shook her head yet again. "Please act your age?" Then she turned their attention back to the letter. " The Phantom requests that the part of Sandy, the lead, be given to Christine Daaé. Not" –she looked strictly at Carlotta- "Carlotta. He also says that the leading man, Danny, will be played by George, not the _fop_."

Christine just stared at the letter in Madame Giry's hands. _Fop, fop, fop_. That was all she could think of. She remembered the conversation from earlier with Erik. _"Great. The Fop is back." _She looked at the floor then around. Her Angel of Music –Erik- was the Phantom of the Auditorium.

No one seemed to notice her inner turmoil.

"It also says that if his demands are rejected something bad will happen."

Christine's eyes seemed to bulge out, that was just what Erik said. _"All she needs is convincing. I can take care of that."_

Madame Giry continued. "Who here thinks that we should cast Christine as lead? You do all remember the Fire of ninety-seven? I don't wish that anything like that would happen again."

"So you believe in him?"

Everyone turned to Sorelli, a fellow classmate, who had been the one that said it.

Madame Giry smiled. "Yes, I do. Do you?"

"Yes, but-" Sorelli stopped. "Is he really capable of doing that?"

"He's capable of anything," Meg told them.

"How would you know?"

Meg chuckled as if to herself. "I was practically raised here. I know almost everything there is to know. Believe me _I know_. He's capable of anything as long as he sets his mind to it."

"So he's real?" Serena asked skeptically.

Meg shrugged and spoke darkly. "As real as you and me."

Joseph stood up, his spiked punk hair making him look like a joke. "Okay, who here has seen him? Exactly, no one. No one has seen him, because he's not real."

Christine bit her lip so that she wouldn't speak out.

"So that's it?" Ally, one of the blonds asked. "You say that he's not real and that's it?" She uncrossed her arms. "Personally, I don't want to take any chances."

Raoul stood from his chair. "Okay, this is getting us no where. I say we vote. Okay, raise your hand if you want Ms. Bitch- I mean Carlotta to do the lead?"

Seven raised their hands.

Raoul nodded. "Okay, why?"

One of the freshmen girls spoke up. "We don't want to take any chances either. If the Mayor wants Carlotta we should put Carlotta as the lead."

The other six nodded.

"Okay, who wants to put Christine as lead?"

Christine didn't raise her hand and since Jammes was out running around, there was only nine that voted for Christine, including Raoul.

"Majority rules," Raoul said triumphantly. "Sorry."

"Hey," Joseph said. "Just because the Phantom wants _your_ little girlfriend to play lead, it doesn't mean that she should."

Christine hid her face and sunk down her chair. "Can you guys please keep me out of this?"

"What is going on here?" André said.

They all turned to him and the principal at the doors of the auditorium.

They all looked at their triumphant face. "I just received a letter from the Mayor." The principal waved a fax paper in his hands. "He says that he is excited about Grease and hopes that his favorite actress Carlotta will play the lead."

Joseph screamed in victory. "Ha! See?"

Carlotta squealed with joy.

Joseph smiled. "I guess this settles it, Carlotta will play lead then?"

The principal looked around confused. "What's going on?"

Madame Giry explained.

After hearing this, his face turned tomato red and he seized the Phantom's letter in his hands. "I refuse to be told how to run _my _auditorium! Whoever did this will pay!" He began to rip the letter into little pieces. "Carlotta will play lead. She will shine and be the star and she will sing and act _beautifully_. This is for the Mayor! And this is _my_ school, _I _say how things will be run now."

Christine watched all of this unfold with her mouth open.

Madame Giry looked at Christine with shrugged shoulders. "Sorry, Christine."

Christine shrugged. "Majority rules, right?"

They had no idea that the Phantom would make them all eat their words.

* * *

**I know, I dont know where I got Grease from. I needed a modern musical and that was the only one I could think of other than Phantom of the Opera, but that wouldn't make sense would it? I finally gave the principal a name! Yay! I don't know if I should add Raoul's brother Phillipe, if I do, it will take longer for me to update.  
Responses:  
TheAngle'sMaggie- So glad you like it! I update as soon as its possible.  
MagickAlianne- :o) Thank you!  
Lady-Lomode- I will try my best to get the Phantom to say that!  
El Loopy- whew I was really worried about that!  
Kim Sparrow- I couldn't help it! Does your name have to do with Jack Sparrow?  
Queen of Perfectionism- :o) Glad you're still enjoying my story!  
Okay with that out of the way: Stay tuned for Chapter Thirteen Showtime!**


	13. Showtime

**Sorry, I can't write a lot. So here's Chapter Thirteen:

* * *

**

Showtime 

Meg looked at her reflection and Christine looked at her from behind. "Are we sure we know what we're doing? Messing with the Phantom's wishes?"

Christine shrugged at Meg's question. "It's not up to us to decide. André, the principal and the Mayor wanted Carlotta, they got her."

"Yeah, but at what price?"

Christine often wondered the same thing. It had been three weeks since the letter had arrived and ever since there had been two more telling them the same thing as the first. And now the play was just a couple of minutes away and a lot of their peers wondered if they were doing the right thing.

They certainly didn't want anything like that freak fire that had started years ago. A lot of them had approached Madame Giry and asked her if she thought she was doing the right thing. She would respond that she wasn't but it was out of her hands.

Meg was going to be one of the Pink Ladies and now she had her hair in a fifties hair do. Christine was going to play one of the ladies too, only she didn't sing at all. She only spoke two times.

But she wasn't one to argue, as long as they had the play out of the way and the Mayor enjoyed it, she was happy.

But the more she thought about tonight, the more she dreaded it. In fact, she wanted to take off her silly wig and walk out. It wasn't like people were depending on her or anything.

"He doesn't say anything he doesn't mean."

Christine sighed. "I know."

"Pink Ladies, two minutes!" They heard someone say.

Meg let out a long breath.

"Showtime," Christine said to her.

They walked out next to the stage on the sides and waited for their cue.

The bouncy fifties music blared from the orchestra below, the music all too familiar.

Meg and Christine plastered their smiles on and ran out on stage to meet Carlotta halfway. Carlotta fixed her blond wig and looked at herself in her compact.

Audiences never made Christine nervous, so now, she felt comfortable. She knew what she had to do, she remembered everything that Madame Giry had said about her performance and the things that she needed to fix.

"So, Sandy!' Meg said excitedly. "Tell us all about your summer!"

Carlotta looked at the catwalk as if thinking. "I don't know if I should tell you!"

_God,_ Christine thought,_ she makes a good friend acting but other than that, she's hopeless._

She could hear the guys on the other side of the stage saying the same thing. "Come on, Danny," Billy said. "You have to tell us if you got any action this summer!"

"Go on, Sandy!" Margaret said as they other Pink Ladies giggled. "Tell us!"

"Well," Carlotta said looking at the audience.

"All right," George, playing Danny said. Then he began to sing.

"_Summer lovin' had me a blast."_

_"Summer loving happened so fast."_

"_I met a girl crazy for me."_

"_Met a boy as cute as can be!"_

"_Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights!" _

The Pink Ladies and the T Birds joined in on the singing, not to mention the audience_. "Oh well, oh well, oh well, oh- Tell me more, Tell me more, did you get very far? Tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a car?"_

"_Uh-huh, uh-huh."_

Then Carlotta's solo came up and the audience stopped singing. _"It turned colder - that's where it ends." _

"_So I told we'd still be friends." _George continued singing just like John Travolta.

"_Then we made our true love vow." _

"_Wonder what she's doing now."_

They sang in unison their back turned to each other just like Madame Giry had said_. "Summer dreams, ripped at the seams, but oh, those summer ni- _aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Carlotta and George's duet was cut short by Carlotta screaming.

The next couple of seconds were complete chaos. It started with a very loud thumping over the stage at the catwalk that no one heard over the orchestra and the singing. When the thumping stopped something fell from the catwalk.

Christine looked up and saw what it was.

It was Joseph.

Joseph was hanging in the middle of the stage by a rope.

Christine looked up and saw something that made her blood freeze in her veins. Joseph was indeed hanging by the rope tied around the bars of the catwalk. The rope was being tied on by Erik. Her Angel, her mentor, _the phantom._

He killed Joseph, he hung Joseph by the neck. Joseph's limp body was hanging by the neck on the rope whose end was in the hands of the Phantom.

He was there. The white porcelain mask gave him away in the darkness. She could see the rope in his hands. He did it. He killed Joseph because Madame Giry didn't give her the lead. Correction, because André and the principal didn't want to give her the lead just as the Phantom had asked.

Her Angel of Music had killed Joseph, one of her friends.

She had the falling sensation she sometimes got on roller coasters. Things started to make sense. Her Angel was none other than the Phantom of the Auditorium. He had deceived her. Used her.

She felt as if she couldn't breathe, she looked around searching for an escape and when she couldn't find one, she ran backstage. She could still hear the horrible cries from the audience and the crying from some of the cast.

As soon as she took off, she heard Raoul call her. "Christine!"But she didn't turn back to him, she continued forth through the crowd of students, taking off her wig and Pink Ladies jacket, leaving her only in jeans and white shirt.

When a person wouldn't move, she pushed him out of the way and ran forward until she came to a steel winding staircase. She climbed them, not looking back. She continued up the stairs until she saw a door.

She pushed the door open and was instantly met with the warmth of the outside. But that didn't stop her, she continued forward until she reached the end of the roof, where she could see the view of almost the entire town. She hadn't realized she had made it outside, on the roof. She saw all the air condition vents and the steam that poured out of them.

Her tears then flowed freely as she fell to her knees.

How could this happen? Joseph. Why Joseph? Joseph was a good guy, he didn't do anything wrong. Joseph was always making sure that everything was running smoothly for them in the plays. How could he just be murdered?

He was murdered by her Angel. The Angel that said that it was all right to embrace the darkness. He said that there was nothing wrong with that.

But there was, he had shown it to her without meaning to. She knew that he hadn't meant for her to see what he had done. She wiped her tears from her cheeks but they wouldn't stop.

"Christine?"

* * *

**Update soon: Chapter Fourteen: All I Ask Of You**


	14. All I Ask Of You

**Thank you for all the great reviews, I really appreciate it. Here's Chapter Fourteen!**

* * *

All I Ask Of You

She abruptly turned and found Raoul there with a worried face. "Look, what happened to Joseph. I know it's awful."

She let something out that seemed to be between a sob and a gasp.

"No one knew Joseph was depressed, no one thought he would kill himself."

She turned from him. "He didn't," she whispered.

"What?" He began to approach her.

"He didn't kill himself," she said louder so that he would hear. "It's my fault."

Raoul kneeled next to her. "What do you mean?"

She sniffled. "Don't you remember the letter? The one that Madame Giry said was from the Phantom of the Auditorium? It said that if I didn't play lead then something bad would happen." She looked at Raoul with tear filled eyes. "Something did."

"You can't expect this to be your fault," Raoul said.

"It is!"

"No," he said forcefully. "It's André's and the principal's fault. They put Carlotta in ignoring the letter. Not you."

She stood and walked around, trying to wipe her eyes again. "Oh, god, Raoul. My Angel did this, my Angel of Music, he did it. I know now that he's the Phantom. He _used_ me Raoul. He abused my trust. He tricked me." She sniffled. "I don't know what to do. He's so _dark_ and mysterious. He's always talking about the dark and how good it is. But now, I don't know what's true or not. I feel so vulnerable, so _alone_."

Raoul approached her. "Don't talk that way. There's no need to feel alone, I'm here, and I'll always be here for you. Darkness isn't you, daylight is. I told you from the beginning that I was going to be here to protect you from him, remember?"

She laughed a little. "Yeah, right after you scared the shit out of me."

He chuckled. "But I made you a promise. I intent to keep it."

She looked at his dull but very brilliant brown eyes. "I just want to get out of here. Not live in darkness anymore. I want to forget it all." She sighed. "If I do, will you be there for me?"

He placed his hand on her cheeks and wiped her tear with his thumb. His hand wasn't as cold as Erik's always was. "I'll always be here for you, Little Lotte."

She smiled weakly. "Why is it that you're being so nice to me? Is it because I need it? Is it because of obligation?"

"No, it's because of something that I've been trying to do and tell you for the longest time."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I love you, Christine."

She laughed a little because she knew deep down she felt the same way.

"I want to give it all to you. The world, if you want. I want you to be happy, not to be in dark rooms, or darkness as you have been. I want to lead you from it, Christine. I want to make you happy-"

He was quiet after that because in the next moment, she pressed a finger to his lips. "I have not yet forgotten the little boy who went into the ocean to fetch my red scarf." Smiling, she said: "I feel the same way." Then she frowned. "Why haven't you to-"

He showed her how he felt in a kiss.

She had the vague sensation of falling again, she had never felt that way before. She could tell how much she cared for him, she could also sense how much he cared for her. He loved her. She loved him. For that brief moment while they kissed, everything was all right in the world.

When he pulled away, he took her hand. "I want you to be happy, Christine. That's all I ask of you."

She smiled. "I'm almost there."

He reached into his pocket and fished something out. "I want you to have something. Something that will let the world know that I love you." He showed it to her and her heart seemed to swell.

"It was my mother's," he said to her. "It's her engagement ring. She gave it to me before she died. She said to give it to the girl who I will give my heart to." He placed it on her finger then kissed her hand.

Christine was glad that no one was there to watch their little confession. She was glad that they were the only ones there to listen to each other's declaration. She didn't want anyone to know about their love, she wasn't ready.

He kissed her forehead in a tender way and led her back to the auditorium.

But what they didn't know that in the shadows behind one of the vents someone _was_ listening to them and he secretly loathed them for it.

* * *

**Here's something short: Coming Soon: Chapter Fifteen A Solemn Vow  
For all of those who are curious, this next chapter is the Phantom's point of view of the whole story. So, yes the Phantom will be in it A LOT! Tootles. **


	15. A Solemn Vow

**I am sooo glad so many people like my story! Yay for me! I've been on hiatus lately and haven't written a lot. But i have wirtten so far the next five chapter and will send them in as soon as I get lots and lots of reviews! ;o) Anyways, right now I'm up to the part where Christine is in the Cemetery. Okay, so send a review and tootles!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: A Solemn Vow**

Erik watched them disappear into the auditorium, shutting the door behind them. But he didn't move, he didn't want to. He could feel his heart weighing down then breaking into a million fragments.

He had never known the betrayal he had felt at that moment. He should have known better than to get attached to anyone. He somehow knew she would betray her.

He looked at the floor angrily. _Why? Christine, why did you do this to me?_

He walked around but felt as if his legs couldn't carry him any longer. He fell, sitting on the cement roof.

Before, the mere mention of Christine's name made his heart swell with joy.

His poor heart that had gone cold and stone-like because of the fear and hate that he lived through all his life, grew bigger with love. He once hid in shadow and made contact with no one but not now. Now, he went out of his way to be noticed to even catch a glimpse of his beloved.

He loved her, he loved her more than life itself. The thing that got him out of bed every morning was the promise and certainty that he was going to see Christine. That was all he needed to get through the day.

He would admire her every day. How beautiful she always looked! Sometimes her hair was loose. He favored her with her hair down. He loved the way it curled at the ends but was so straight at the roots. He loved her brown eyes, especially when they got real soft at the mention of her Angel.

Him.

He loved her soft skin and the way it warmed his cold skin. He loved everything about her, he specially loved her lips. How he longed to have her soft lips. At times, he would picture her in a bed of sating and making her his at last.

He shook his head. Such thoughts were forbidden to him.

He suddenly recalled the first night he saw her.

He was instantly in love. That night, Christine and four other friends snuck into the auditorium, he saw her and urgently had the need to have her. He _needed _her. He didn't understand why he needed her so much until the next day.

The only reason he was there during their class was because he wanted to see the cast of that year. Carlotta was still the same as always.

Her head was only large enough to sustain hot air, not her brain. Megan Giry was as skinny as ever and her voice had improved.

Raoul de Chagny was as hothead as always, just like Carlotta. The rest of the boys seemed all to eager to please Carlotta and the girls all seemed to be interested in what they were wearing, which seemed to be getting shorter every year.

He recognized them all except one girl. The girl that the previous night took pity on him and his story of sorrow. He had been looking at her transfixed when he heard her sing. At that moment, he fell eve more in love with her. He watched, mesmerized on the angelic creature that sang with a passion beyond her years.

He later found out it was Christine Daaé, whose father, a very talented but poor violinist, who played to support his daughter died earlier that year due to an illness. Her mother had died during childbirth .Christine now lived with Madame and Meg Giry. Madame Giry had told him all of this, she was the only soul he trusted in all of those long years.

He watched her as Christine ran from the stage with tear-filled eyes. He so desperately wanted to dry her tears, so he followed, not caring who might see him. He followed her and listened to her every word about her Angel of Music. At that moment, he vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep her from shedding another tear again.

The students didn't know that André was taping their singing, this was just what needed.

He snuck into André's office and stole the tape. Then, he listened to the tape all day, imagining Christine in front of him, giving him a private concert.

It was while he was listening to the tape that he saw someone moving outside the Auditorium that night. He saw it through one of the windows he made where no one would see him.

His heard made somersaults in his chest when he saw who it was.

It was Christine! Christine had gone to see him. He thought quickly and opened the doors for her when she turned around.

He had lured her with the rose and beckoned her to stay. When she was about to leave, he did the only thing that came to mind he sand to her, something she would recognize.

Yes, he knew that he lied to her, fooled her into trusting him but he wanted her. He _needed_ her.

He needed her more than the air in his lungs. He wanted her for so long.

He gave her lessons every night for months disguised as her Angel of Music. She told him that she had to sneak out every night to meet him.

He enjoyed her company and never wanted it to end. Yet she would always ask him to show him self to her. She didn't understand why he hid from her. But he knew she would react like all the others. She would be repulsed by him . He couldn't care the thought of it.

But one night, he decided he would show himself to her. That was the night he sabotaged Carlotta's cream to give Christine the lead. It was also the night the fop decided he was going to kiss her.

How _dare_ he?

Thinking quickly, he cut the rope and let the piano fall.

After that, he finally revealed himself to her.

He almost wept with joy when he took her hand. He could finally touch her, he didn't want to hide in shadow any longer. That had happened weeks ago, including the letter. He had warned them, he had told them something had would happen, but they didn't listen.

That was _his_ auditorium. _He _would say how things would run, _he _would say who got the lead. And he didn't have to explain why.

He didn't know that Christine would be so upset about Joseph's death. He was nothing to her.

But, alas, it seemed he was. He followed Christine to the roof where she began to cry.

As he began to approach her, to dry her tears, someone else joined them.

Raoul, the fop.

He hid in the shadows, watching and listening to them.

They loved each other.

He loved her.

She loved him.

His heart broken a thousand times. All love he felt towards her turned into hatred.

How dare she? How could she?

If it weren't for him she would be unknown.

He knew Raoul's love wasn't genuine like his. He only pretended to love her so he could use her.

How couldn't she see that?

Why did she use him and go running to Raoul?

Why? Why?

"Christine," he whispered sadly. "Why?"

She used him. She betrayed him. She denied him. She spat at his love for her.

He stood resolutely and making up his mind, he made a solemn vow. "She will curse the day she didn't do all that I asked of her."

* * *

**Coming Soon: Chapter Sixteen Masquerade (you won't be disappointed, I promise) ;o) **


	16. Masquerade!

**Thank you for all the great reviews! Okay, seeing as how my story is nothing like the book, I'll continue at it, adding my own little spin. ;) Thank you for bearing with me with all the errors I've made in the story, there's too many to count... Anyways. glad you all like it, okay here's Chapter Sixteen:

* * *

**

Masquerade 

Days passed since the night of the Grease play for the Mayor. Ever since then, no one could figure out who it was that killed Joseph but rumors began to spread. And as much as Christine hated to admit it, they were right.

The rumor was that the Phantom of the Auditorium did it, out of revenge. But no one mentioned the letter, not even the drama students. No one knew that it was her fault. But then again, no one knew about Raoul confessing his love to her. Not even Meg.

They decided to go to the Midnight Masquerade on Prom together.

They did a memorial for Joseph during that week and when Christine saw her crying classmates, she cried too.

It was a good thing Raoul was there, he was the one holding her, making sure that she didn't fall to the floor from grief or anything. She was grateful for him.

She knew that in the time that it took to mourn Joseph she couldn't very well just out and out say, "oh, by the way, while everyone was getting Joseph's body down after the play, Raoul and I declared our love for each other". She knew that it would take time for people to know what happened between them.

After all that, after the crying and worrying, she could only think of one thing. Her Angel.

She _hated_, _loathed _him. She hated him for killing in her name. Using her like he did.

But for that night, she was going to forget all that. The Midnight Masquerade was for fun. She was going to have a good time if it killed her.

Madame Giry had to leave early to chaperone and Meg left with her date minutes before. Christine just couldn't seem to get herself up and go. Raoul had been waiting for her patiently downstairs.

He understood what he was going through, he understood that she would come to terms with what happened in time.

Christine looked at herself in the mirror. She had her hair loose with glitter and snaps in them. It all matched with her silvery-blue dress, which Madame Giry thought was too short and Meg though was just perfect.

The Prom was called Midnight Masquerade for a reason, everyone had to wear a mask, but she couldn't bare it. She couldn't wear masks, not now.

Hearing a light knock on the bathroom door, she opened it to find Raoul.

"Are you ready?"

Christine bit her lip. "Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

The gym was spectacularly decorated. There were streamers all over the roof and doors. Balloons were all over the place and as childish as it seemed at first, it made it look beautiful. She hated to admit it but Carlotta and the dance committee did a good job.

Christine sighed and looked around the large gym. As much as she wanted to enjoy the night, she felt uneasy. Somehow she knew that something bad was going to happen.

A girl ran up to her. Her hair was blow dried straight and had golden snaps in it. Her mask was gold even her eyes were gold. You could tell she was wearing hazel contacts.

"Christine! Raoul!"

Christine squinted trying to recognize the girl.

"Oh, God," she said. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me." She looked at Raoul amazed. "The girl lives with me and she doesn't even recognize me."

"Meg?"

She smiled. "Yes, well, darling, isn't it obvious?"

Raoul laughed. "You'd think this girl would be doing drugs the way she's so detached from everything."

Christine hugged her friend. "I didn't recognize you! You look great! What are you supposed to be?"

She shrugged. "Really don't know. This is the result of a lot gold eye shadow and lot's of free time."

"You look really great," Christine complimented again.

"What are you two supposed to be? A couple?"

Raoul started. "As a matter of fact-"

"Nothing, really," Christine broke in.

Raoul looked at her quizzically. "Nothing?"

"Well," Christine said quickly. "I'm supposed to be an angel."

Meg didn't notice the death stare that Raoul was giving Christine. "And you, Monsieur?"

Raoul shook his head. "Like Christine said. Nothing."

"Well," Meg said looking back at the dance. "I'm going to dance. We're only young once."

Then she turned and left with a spring in her step.

Christine had been dreading her departure because that meant Raoul and her were going to be alone. Now he was going to demand why she didn't tell her about them being a couple.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

Christine let out a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding. "It'll be our secret. Won't it be more exciting that way?"

Raoul shook his head. "Christine, you said yes for a reason. And I asked you for a reason and it wasn't so that we should go in secret and not do things that couples do."

Raoul started to pull away from her hands.

Christine pulled him back. "Look, I'm sorry. With everything that's been going on, I guess that I need -time?- to sort everything else. You know with Joseph's death and all and the Ph-"

Raoul placed his finger on her lips. "I know you need time. I'm sorry if I'm rushing into things."

Christine whispered. "Don't be ridiculous."

Raoul smiled. "At least you're wearing the ring I gave you. It's not on your finger-"

Christine had put the ring on a silver chain and clasped it around her neck. She frowned, feeling bad for him. He really did care for her. She just was scared. Really scared for herself and for him

Yes, the Phantom was her Angel. _But the Phantom killed someone_, she said to herself. He killed Joseph, one of her friends. She saw him throw him off the catwalk. She couldn't bare the thought of the same thing happening to Raoul.

Christine could only shrug.

"At least it's on," he finished. When he saw the hesitation on her face, he placed his hands on her cheeks. "He won't harm you," he whispered. "Not as long as I'm around. I promise."

Christine smiled and he kissed her forehead. "I'll get you some punch. Hopefully no one has spiked it yet."

Christine chuckled and watched him leave her.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. It was a great idea having this party. It was sort of in Joseph's honor. He was always applauding life. It would be no fair to him that they mourn his death and postpone the prom. Almost everyone in the junior and senior classes were in the packed gym. And Christine began to enjoy herself until an icy hand grabbed her neck from behind.

She didn't even see it coming. One moment she was swaying to the music, the next someone came up from behind and placed their large hand over her jugular. She should have known who it was from the beginning, his hands when he touched her were always cold.

She tried to turn to see who it was, but he wouldn't let her. When she was watching everyone dance she had her hands folded in front of her, now he had both her hands in his one palm. When she looked down she saw that he was wearing black gloves.

_I should have seen it coming_, she scolded herself.

"No mask, Miss Daaé?" He asked her. His voice sounded rough and insincere, not at all like when she first met him.

Al though she was scared, she didn't let him see it. "I've learned I have grown tired of masks."

He chuckled. "I suppose I am too."

"What do you want?" She said almost scared, her façade fading."Christine," he said sweetly. "I don't know why you fear me."

It took a lot of herself not to turn around and slap him across his porcelain mask. "You know perfectly well why."

"Joseph meant nothing to you," he said confident. "Now, if I were to do something to that date of yours-"

"Don't you dare!" she spat.

"Ah," he said understanding. "I see how it is. You see my true nature and you cower in fear."  
_Who wouldn't?_ she asked herself.

"My dear Christine, I do not wish to harm you although I did at one point."

"What is it that you want?"

"An audience with your peers," he said. "This is _my_ auditorium. I will say how things will be run. I have work for all of you."

"You sound like a child," Christine said to him.

He didn't do anything, he only said, "One would act like a child when their heart has been broken."

She was about to say something when she felt his icy hand move. The one at her neck moved lower and lower.

She closed her eyes and cringed at his touch, but he wouldn't stop, he kept going lower and lower. Until he stopped and pulled at something that hung around her neck. She flinched but was grateful when he finally let go.

She touched her neck and felt that it was no longer warm but icy cold. How could his hands be so cold?

She turned and looked around the people leaning against the walls. She couldn't see him anywhere. She turned to her other side and saw nothing.

"Christine?"

Christine jumped at the mere mention of her name.

Raoul looked at her with compassion. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Christine looked at his hands and saw he had gotten the drinks like he said he would. He had no idea at what happened. "He-he was here."

"What?" Raoul asked outraged. "He's here?"

Christine nodded. "He was here just now. I don't know where he went."

Raoul placed the cups in some kid's hands. The kid said a few bad words and placed them on a table, mad.

But it seemed that Raoul didn't care, he took her gently by her upper arms. "What happened? What did he say?"

Christine took a deep breath. "He said that he had a job for us. For all of us."

"What job?"

"I don't kn-"

Christine stopped at that moment. The music that was previously blaring on the speakers suddenly stopped. Then all conversations ceased and all eyes were at the platform where they were going to announce greatest costume. Because there as if in a spotlight, was the Phantom of the Auditorium.

By now, rumors had spread about Joseph's death and how he was murdered. Everyone knew that the man before them was the one that murdered Joseph. At first Christine had always thought that all of Joseph's friends would attack him in outrage. But no one moved. Christine could hardly move herself.

He looked so terrifying. So inhuman.

He had replaced his porcelain white mask with the face of skull. But he didn't bother with the jaw, the mask covered from his nose up. His eyes were caked with black make up to give the effect that they were the skull's eyes. But even from the other side of the gym, Christine could see his shocking blue eyes that held her entranced when she first saw him.

Christine had seen other guys wearing a skeleton costume. Complete with a body suit that resembled bones, but he didn't bother. He was wearing a scarlet outfit. It was perfect for him as if it had been tailored especially for him. She knew what he was trying to do. He was imitating the Red Death.

She had read the Masque of the Red Death by Edgar Allan Poe earlier that year. He wore it on purpose, to strike terror into everyone's hearts.

It worked.

Christine glanced at Raoul. Raoul looked as if he would pull out a knife and kill him right then. She prevented this by placing her hand in his.

"I knew I would catch your attention."

Christine swallowed. She had hardly heard him say it.

She felt Raoul start to slip from her grip. She took it in his again.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I wanted to request and audience with you," his eyes met hers but she would not look away. "I have a job for you. For the drama department in fact." He looked around. "I know you are all here. Well," he chuckled, "all except dear Joseph."

Raoul began to advance.

Christine reached out for Raoul but only got a handful of jacket but followed him anyways.

"Ah," the Phantom said, with dead calm. "Monsieur de Chagny, I see you are Miss Daaé's date. I have a _special_ job for you."

He reached inside his cloak and Raoul stopped. Christine stopped too, frozen.

_He's going to pull out a gun_, that was Christine's first thought_. He's going to kill someone right here. He had already threatened to do something to Raoul. _

Raoul was thinking the same thing because in the next second he stepped in front of Christine.

_To protect me_, she realized.

But she knew the Phantom wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Not physically, anyways.

But what he pulled out was the last thing in Christine's mind.

A book. No, a journal. _What the hell is it?_

He threw it on the ground. "Don Juan Triumphant. This is an opera that the drama students _will _perform. If not, well then let's just say that what happened to Joseph was an appetizer compared to what's going to happen next."

Christine didn't know what to say. But she knew that he didn't care what she had to say.

"Mr. James Rhodes will play the lead as Don Juan. Miss Christine Daaé will also play lead as Aminta." He looked at Christine again. No, she realized he was looking at Raoul. "You will fund the opera just as you have done with the others." Then he looked to his right. "Madame Giry, you have very talented pupils."

Christine didn't know that Madame Giry was there. But she couldn't look away from the Phantom. It was impossible to. He was drawing all the attention from everyone in the room.

"That is my order to you. As for the rest of you, I would come. Things are going to get very interesting."

Christine looked around and noticed that a lot of kids were murmuring. Then she noticed that a bunch of the guys were taking off their jackets. The football team.

_Oh, shit,_ she thought. _They're going to kill him for killing Joseph._

The Phantom noticed but didn't seem to care, he spoke calmly again. "I'll take that as my cue to go." He placed his hand up and waved with his fingers. Something shiny flashed in his palm, something familiar. "Ta-ta." His other hand raised, then threw something to the ground. Smoke started to cloud the platform and surround him.

The football team began to run to the platform. When they reached it, they stepped on it and looked around confused.

He was gone. He pulled a Houdini and used the red smoke as a diversion as he escaped.

Christine's thought went back to the thing he had in his hand. The shiny thing. She knew he flashed it to her on purpose, he wanted her to see it. He wanted her to recognize it. Then two seconds later, she did.

She reached for her neck and felt around.

Her ring. He had taken Raoul's ring.

* * *

**So how did you guys like the chapter? How was Erik? Was he to character? Thank you. **


	17. Madame Giry's Confession

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the great reviews! I don't know why, but people keep asking me to lower the age of the Phantom when I am sure I don't mention it before. Anyways, it _is_ mentioned in this chapter and _yes_, he is younger. Just so that it is out of the way... Another thing: this is no an EC pairing I'm trying hard to keep the story as true as I can so... Just so you know. If you dont want to continue, I totally understand. I know I can't please everyone ;o) so, without furtherado, here's Chapter Seventeen. **

**

* * *

**Madame Giry's Confession 

Christine sat cross-legged on her bed, biting on her thumbnail, nervously glancing at the window.

She was never so scared in he life. How she longed for one moment's peace. But she knew she wouldn't not for a long time. She had to get away from everything. She had to get away from the Phantom. Erik.

She just didn't know how.

After he disappeared, no one found a trace of him. Then people began to speculate if the Phantom was indeed real and was not in fact a spectral image. But she knew better, she had heard him speak, felt his cold but seducing hand over her bare neck.

Madame Giry took Auditorium Ghost's music and began to look it over. Christine couldn't bear to be on school grounds after that, she just left not caring if anyone followed. No one did, no one except Raoul who could only imagine how she felt.

He drove her home in silence, not letting her know how bothered he was because they left so early. They drove in silence and when he walked her up to the front door, it was no different.

Now her dress lay askew across her bed and her makeup had been carelessly washed off.

Meg walked into the room, making Christine uneasy with her loud voice and even louder footsteps.

"What is the deal with the Phantom?" she asked unknowingly. "It's as if he has a stick up his-"

"Meg!"

Meg froze at Christine's sudden yell. Then she sighed and sat down next to her. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Meg took a lock of Christine's hair and placed it behind her hair. Christine pulled back from her harshly not letting her finish her friendly movement, and began shaking her leg nervously.

"Christine, I'm your best friend, you have to talk to someone."

"No, I don't," Christine said quickly. She then scolded herself for sounding so childish.

"Does it have anything to do with the Phantom and you Angel being the same person?"

Christine turned to her Meg. How could she possibly know?

She shrugged sadly. "Word gets around."

Christine looked at her aghast. "The whole school knows?"

"No," Meg said silently. "But maybe you better hear it from someone who knows."

"Who?"

Meg stood and took her hand. "Come on."

Christine stood with her but placed her hands in her pockets. She didn't like being told what to do anymore nor being led like she was only three years old.

Meg, seeing this, just smiled sadly and began to walk down the stairs. When they entered the dining room, Christine saw that Madame Giry was sitting at the table.

"You want to know the truth, yes?"

Christine could only stand at the doorway.

"The truth about Erik?"

Christine thought her eyes must have bugled out. "Erik? You know Erik?"

Madame Giry nodded solemnly. "Megan, put on some tea, will you?"

Meg nodded and left silently.

"Christine, dear, sit down please."

She didn't listen.

Madame Giry let out a long breath. "My dear Christine, where to begin?"

"The beginning."

Madame Giry looked up startled by Christine's cold response. In truth, Christine didn't mean to sound so cruel but she couldn't help it.

Erik was born with a disease that disfigured half his face. His mother was poor and unable to love her child. I blame her for Erik's life."

Christine sat down on a chair across from her.

"She sold him to the circus."

She gasped disgustedly. How could anyone do that to their child?

"The circus named him 'The Devil's Child'. He was so horribly disfigured that they had a sack over his head. No one could bear to see him. No one but me." She sighed. "I was only twenty five when I saw him. I was pregnant with Meg, I had gone to the circus to take my mind off her father's death. I saw him and it tore my heart. He was so badly treated, they treated him like an animal, not the human he is. No one would do something about it, they all thought it was part of the show, so I decided to do something about it. One night, I went to the circus to negotiate his escape. But I was too late."

When she wouldn't go on, Christine found herself saying, "What happened, Madame Giry?"

"The man that handled him had been murdered."

"By who?"

"Erik. He didn't like the way he was treated, he didn't like being confined to a small cage and whipped and tortured like an animal. I caught him as he strangled him with rope. Erik strangled him to death." After a minute pause, she continued. "I saw this and knew immediately the circus would somehow put Erik as the madman not the victim he was. He was only ten years old, what else was I to do? I pitied the boy so I hid him in the auditorium; I had only started to teach there."

"But the law would be lenient, they wouldn't-"

Madame Giry held a hand up to silence her. "I was ignorant. Scared, stupid, and young. Ever since then, he has survived on the things I bring him and the money he bribed from the old principal but now-"

Christine looked at the floor, tears brewing in her eyes. How can anyone be so horrible to a _boy_? She was pregnant with Meg that had to have been seventeen years ago. That would make her Angel- the Phantom- twenty-seven. He was so young.

And to think he lived all his young life confined to one building. That was _horrible_.

"Then he started asking questions about you. I had no idea why but I answered them. Now I know why, he must like you."

Christine chuckled bitterly. "Like me? Madame, he is _obsessed_."

"Christine, I can't imagine how you feel."

Christine stood. "I need to think. I'm gonna go for a walk."

Madame Giry objected. "I don't think that's best, Christine-"

"You are not my mother." Those were the last words Christine told her before she shut the front door.

* * *

**I know that when Erik was young he was with gypsies, I changed it to the circus because there are not a lot of gypsie clans now. (that i know of so far) :) So stay tuned for chapter Eighteen: The Shadow**


	18. The Shadow

**Yay! More Revies! Okay, I'll shut up so you can keep going!

* * *

The Shadow**

Once she was outside, she didn't know where to go. First, she went downtown and sat in front of the movie theater. She needed guidance, something tat her Angel promised but never delivered. She needed help. And she knew of only one person that throughout her life had never lied to her, never deceived her. Her father.

She needed to see her father. She knew the cemetery was far off but she didn't care. She just needed a cab. It was a good thing that she kept money with her where ever she went.

After buying tulips for her father –his favorite- she called for a cab parked at the curb and hopped on. As she rode in uncomfortable silence, because the cab rider had nothing on his radio, she thought back to the days of her childhood, when her father was alive.

He would always play his violin at weddings, parties or Sunday mass where she would sing in the choir. They would travel a lot but Christine didn't mind as long as she was with her father.

She would always love to hear him play. That was how she met Raoul, they were the best of friends when they were little, even though when she walked into a room, he always seemed to blush.

It was while their friendship grew that her father told them of the Angel of Music. The Angel of Music, who would go to every musician as long as they believed in it.

She was so glad that he had come to her. At last, the Angel of Music her father had promised her! But he lied to her, he was no angel.

When the cab stopped, she hadn't noticed that they were in front of Perros Cemetery. She handed the man her money and when she was inside the cemetery, he sped away.

She used to fear the cemetery at night, but now there were worse things to be scared of. Like a psychopath that got his first taste for blood at the age of ten.

She had visited her father's grave so often after he died that she could walk around blindfolded. When she found his grave, she kneeled down in front of it, placing the tulips on his grave.

The graveyard was great and vast with a lot of mausoleum and small churches. Her father was buried next to a small mausoleum she had never entered.

After she made the sign of the cross, she found the words she had been trying to say tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. "You were my friend and father, you were my guardian my pillar of stone." She sighed. "But things can't stay the way they were, right?" She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face. "Why'd you have to die and leave me? Why? I hate you. I hate you for it. I hate you for leaving me." She stood sniffling, her anger at once drained.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose." She looked around the cemetery. "This cemetery is cold, the angels solitary, you don't deserve this you were always warm and gentle. Daddy, I miss you so much. I wish I could hear your voice again. I wish I could see you. If I would only hear your music again. Your masterpiece, Resurrection of Lazarus. If only I could-"

Then she heard it, the sweetest sound she had ever heard. A violin playing that precise song, Resurrection of Lazarus.

She thought she was about to die. It was her father! He was playing for her!

She watched entranced by the shadowy figure of a man playing the sweet melody. She could only stare at the figure as it made its way down the steps of the small mausoleum on the grounds in front of her.

It had to be about fifty feet away from her and as he approached, the distance between them shrank. But she stared oblivious to it, not caring if he got closer.

He was playing the song that her father in her childhood had played so often. How she strained her memory so she could hear the song again, if it only was in her mind.

She closed her eyes, letting the music envelope over her. She had never been so lost in music before. She herself had never heard her father play it as perfectly as it had been played that night.

She didn't see him advance, she could only hear the sweet music, when it stopped she saw that the shadowy figure was at arm's length from her.

It was the figure of a man, so much taller than her, dressed in a long black hooded cloak. He was hooded and hid his face, giving the illusion that he was a shadow.

She at that moment, felt so lost and confused and ecstatic to hear her father's music played with such passion, that at first she didn't realize the Shadow's hand on her cheek.

She felt the slightest caress from his black-gloved fingers as they lightly touched her cheek. "Christine…" She recognized that voice. But she didn't recognize it as her father's. "Christine…" he said sadly. Where had she heard that voice from?

She pressed her cheek against his open black-gloved hand. Then his fingers moved across her face, outlining her cheekbone, eyes, lips. She had never been touched that way before, with so much tenderness and love that she had never known.

Then it unexpectedly changed, starting with someone yelling her name. She hadn't heard it at first, but the Shadow had. He dropped the violin sharply and used both hands at her forearms to turn her around and pull her to the mausoleum.

She resisted when she felt what was going on.

Then she saw it all happening.

Raoul arrived there, running towards her with a pale face.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

She turned to see the Shadow, but he still had the hood on. She reached out, pulled it off and gasped.

She could never forget the electric blue eyes or the raven black hair, the pale skin or the even paler porcelain mask on his face.

"Erik?"

He looked at her in hatred. For what, she didn't know.

"Let her go!"

They both turned to Raoul, who had shouted.

"Why, Monsieur," he said almost laughing. "You have come at last! Is it because you go to where your heart beckons you? To go to your beloved?"

"Let her go," he said again.

"Ah," he said turning Christine towards him. "You mean Mademoiselle Daaé? Alas, I cannot, for you see, I need her. More than _you _do, I can assure you."

Christine found herself unable to move or to speak.

"I will ask you again, for Christine's sake," Raoul said seething. "You will let her go even if it is by _your_ choice, or _my_ bidding."

Erik laughed as if it were all a big joke. "What will you do, _fop_?"

Then it happened. She wasn't sure how, but Raoul lunged out and fell on top of Erik. Christine only avoided it because Erik had pushed her out of harm's way. Unfortunately, she fell right on her wet grass on her butt.

Madame Giry was right, he did care for her. Christine watched in fear as they both fought over her.

_Two guys, fighting over me,_ she thought to herself. There was a time not long ago when she would fantasize about it. Funny, she didn't know it would be that bad.

Erik had Raoul pinned down by the wrists on the floor and was punching the daylights out of him.

She had to do something.

She ran to them and grabbed Erik's arm trying to get him to stop. "Stop it!"

But he wouldn't, instead he pushed her to the side, making her loose her balance and fall on the floor. Again.

This gave Raoul enough fuel to push Erik off of him. He was sprawled on the floor when Raoul reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun.

A gun.

Christine froze, she held a hand over her heart, wishing it wasn't so.

_These two could kill themselves_, she thought to herself.

Raoul pointed the gun right at Erik's face.

Christine knew he wouldn't show it, but she knew Erik was scared.

"You stay away from her," Raoul said panting from the fight. "Far, far away."

Erik only laughed.

Christine approached Raoul and held a hand in front of her. She knew she was the only one there with a sane mind, the only one that Raoul would listen to. "Raoul, please don't."

But Raoul wouldn't tear his deadly gaze from Erik. If anything, he looked even more determined to pull the trigger.

"Raoul," she pleaded gently. "Please put it away."

But he wouldn't.

She reached out with her hand and placed it on the gun. "Please stop." She sighed and tried to push the gun down. "Don't kill him. Don't be a monster. That's not the guy I fell in love with."

Raoul finally looked at her then reluctantly put the gun away.

Christine let out a long sigh of relief. _Glad that was over._

Raoul then spoke acidly to Erik. A tone of voice that she prayed he never used on her. "Next time I see you, _pray_ that Christine is there."

Erik chuckled evilly. "I advise you the same thing."

Raoul took Christine's hand and led her away from the cemetery.

* * *

**Review Responses!  
TerpentineMind-_ Thank you, and I will be trying to put more details:o)  
_LittleLotte-_ yay! keep going! It wont be disappointing!_  
Kims-Glad you like it!  
El loopy- No te preocupes, don't worry. There's no reason to cry!  
leann2712- You bring up a very good point. I was asking myself this question when I wrote it. is the Phantom too old? In the end, I found he wasn't. Remember, the reason Christine, Raoul and Meg are so young is because it takes place in a high school. But there are a lot of people who met when they were teenager and get married in the end. I know that the age difference between the Phantom and Christine is a little -how do we say?- BIG. But remember, Erik becomes obsessed with Christine and Christine never loved him, or she did but not in the way he hoped. Besides, age is just a number.  
Kagome1514- Thank you! And yes, I'll read them as soon as I can.  
Kchan88- Thank you ! yippie! does a happy dance**

Thank you all, next update will be in a couple of days... Chapter is kind of shor though! Chapter Nineteen: Do you love him? 


	19. Do you love him?

**Hello faithful readers and reviewes! I know that up here I shouldn't talk a lot and you're right... On with Chapter Nineteen!  
Disclaimer: Do we really need to do this?

* * *

**

Do you love him? 

They both made it to the car, no one following them, at least for Christine, who kept glancing back every five seconds. She wanted to know how they both knew where her father was buried and how they knew she was going to be there. Starting with Erik.

How had he known? How had he known that Resurrection of Lazarus was her father's song? It was the one he played during his time of faith and hope.

Maybe he was listening to her in the shadows and when he heard her speak of Resurrection of Lazarus, he thought that there wasn't a better time to try to regain her trust. That was something that he had lost a long time ago.

Raoul had taken her hand and hadn't let it go. It was as if he thought that as soon as he let go, she was going to run back to Erik.

_As if._

Raoul led her to the car (he brought the Porsche again) and placed himself in the driver's seat where he placed the key in the ignition and stepped on the gas quickly.

They rode in an uncomfortable silence she didn't like. Then she broke it by saying something that she knew Raoul wouldn't like. "What you did back there? That was stupid."

Raoul stepped on the clutch and changed the shift. "He hurt you. He pushed you."

"He pushed me out of harm's way because you decided to be all macho and tackle him to the ground."

Raoul only glanced as her as she crossed her arms. "I did it to save you."

Christine scoffed, madder than she had felt in a long time. "Bullshit. You did it because you can't stand him. Its either because you can't stand him or because you can't stand the fact that he may care for me."

Raoul looked at her incredulously and it looked as if it was taking a lot in him to keep from laughing. "He does _not _care about you. He's using you, manipulating you, making game of you with all of this Angel of Music nonsense."

"Shut up, Raoul!"

"You know it's true," he insisted. "He gave Carlotta an allergy attack because of you, he killed Joseph for you. He did it in _your_ name. He has to be stopped. He needs to be turned in."

Christine bit her bottom lip and sighed, knowing that he was right. She let him know this. "I know. It's just that he's had a tough life, tougher than a lot of people I know. He can't help it-"

"You should be his lawyer," Raoul said sarcastically, changing the shift again.

"I'm serious," Christine said to him. "He needs guidance, he needs someone to care for him, to love him to-"

"_Do_ you love him?"

Christine stopped speaking, at a loss for words. How could he think that? She could never love him. But then again, why did she feels so strongly towards him? Why did a part of her respond to him the way it did?

She craved adventure, she longed for it, and that was just what Erik doing. He was giving her just what she wanted.

She answered Raoul's question with dead calm. "Yes, I do."

Raoul stared directly at the road and Christine though she saw his eye twitching.

"But I pity him most of all. Yes, I love him, but only the way I would love a teacher, my Angel. Not the way he needs or wants."

After a complete minute of silence, he said, "What about me?"

"Well, I don't love you right now, you're just being an ass."

He chuckled. "Christine," Raoul said sadly. "We must do something. He can't get away with what he did."

Christine sighed. "I know."

Raoul looked deep in thought, and then he finally said: "I know what to do."

* * *

**All right my little ducklings, Review responses!  
BlackRose- Don't worry, I won't get tired of your reviews ;o) Glad you like the wayI modernized the fight. I know it had nothing to do with the book, (as I've been told) but I couldn't help myself. I know swords are more sophisticated, but where would Raoul get his?  
El loopy- That's what we writers do! We get into the head of the character and become the character herself. Not that I'm an expert in writing or anything. ;o)  
Leann2712- I know what you mean. But Christine feels so lost and confused after her father's death that she would believe the ethereal figure that said was her Angel of Music. Then again, if she didn't believe, there wouldn't be a story would there?  
LittleLotte, christine2004 and goldenlyre-So glad you like it! I'll update soon!I promise!**


	20. Plans

**Yay! I finally update! I was inpsired at four in the morning so, please excuse the mistakes. Okay, another thing I have to make sure you understand... I am trying to make this as true to the story as possible, hence it is NOT an EC fanfic (sorry people, really I am) I just have a thing with moving around the story line. I DON'T like it. (how original, i know) Okay, please pretend that James is Piangi. So here we go with chapter Twenty: Plans.

* * *

**

Plans 

Christine sat in Meg's room, deep in thought. She couldn't go through with it, she wouldn't. But then she thought about what Raoul had said. _He can't get away with what he did._

Christine sighed. Something had to be done, yes, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't go through with it.

Christine got up from the floor of the room and walked to the door, she could still hear Raoul telling the others of his plan.

He seemed like a General, telling everyone their orders and how things should be carried out. He seemed so organized and so focused, that was exactly the opposite of how Christine was feeling at that moment.

She sat cross-legged on the floor, in front of the banister of the loft. They were all in the living room, discussing how the Phantom of the Auditorium was to be caught.

Raoul had told her that she should be there with them, but she refused. She couldn't be part of their little scheme, the devious plan to catch her mentor, her Angel.

She started biting her thumbnail without consciously doing so, it was a habit she caught on when she was little. Her leg began to shake without her doing so.

"We have all been blind," he told them. "And yet the answer is staring us in the face."

"Oh, God, here we go," Christine could hear Meg's sarcastic voice all the way up the stairs. "What are you, S.W.A.T. leader? Let me tell you now, you look _nothing _like Collin Ferrell."

"Megan, shut up," Carlotta snapped.

"Children, children," Principal Firmin said. "Please quiet down. If Mr. de Chagny has an idea to get rid of this pest, let him say it."

Christine flinched when he said pest. He wasn't a pest, he was misunderstood and lonely and… and his name was Erik. How could they talk about him like that? No one knew him as well as she did.

No one.

"Please, everyone," Raoul finally said. "If we are to be rid of this man, we must do it quickly."

"And with no mistakes," James told them. "We have to squash him quickly. The bastard needs to rot in a cell for killing Joseph."

Christine could feel her rage building inside her. She couldn't bear to hear them talk about him that way.

"Okay guys, stop it," Raoul said. "We need to figure out a plan. We need to catch him, to prevent him from ever doing this again."

"Come on," James said again. "Let's hear it."

There was a silence after that, Christine had to move closer to the banister to make sure they weren't whispering.

They weren't.

"Out with it, man!"

She could imagine Raoul looking at Andre –who had said that- furiously. After a sigh, he said, "We're going to use Christine as bait."

_Bait._ The word echoed in her head. She had never been used as _bait_ before. The word seemed so harsh, so cruel. Somehow she knew that if the situation were reversed, Erik would never use her as _bait._

She listened intently for their answers.

"Just send the little bitch to him. Place a nice stamp on her forehead and send her to his lair. I'm sure he'll go away after _that._"

"Carlotta," Meg said disgusted. "Just _shut up_."

"Oh, _please_," Carlotta said.

Christine could hear her walking around the living room.

"Before she came, there wasn't a peep out of him, other than the occasional accident. Now Miss Daáe is here and he's killing people? I'm no genious-"

"For obvious reasons," Meg chimed in.

"But it's obvious that the reason he's out if because of her. I say that we pack her a suitcase and send her to him. Easy. It's like killing two birds with one stone. We get rid of the bitch and the Phantom."

"Carlotta, don't be jealous," James said to her. "As soon as you graduate this year she'll replace you."

"That's the point," Carlotta said furious. "I don't want to be replaced by _her_! I'll be nothing but a memory. People will forget me and think only of _her_! I want her _out! _The bitch-"

"Call her bitch one more time and I'll break your nose!"

Carlotta laughed whimsically.

Then something happened that made Carlotta yell in –Christine guessed- fear.

"Megan!" Madame Giry scolded. "Hands to yourself! Carlotta, sit."

After about ten seconds, Raoul started again. "Madame Giry, how are we with Don Juan?"

Christine heard a sigh. "I have never seen a more complicated piece. Reyer and the orchestra will have their work cut out for them if they pull it off in the time required. We will have to do double rehearsals, or do them everyday after school." Another sigh. "The leads Don Juan and Aminta are extremely complicated but Christine and James are extremely disciplined pupils and will do well-"

"Madame Giry," Raoul said to her. "Will we be able to do it?"

"The man is a genious, monsieur, I can not lie. He has written a beautiful opera. But, yes, yes, we will be able to do it in the said time."

"Okay," Raoul said to them carefully. "This is what we'll do. We shall play his game, do the opera he has presented before us. He will be there when we perform and that is when we shall capture him. Then we turn him into the authorities."

Christine hung her head. She hated that plan, she hated the fact that she had to lie to him to capture. But in a way, Raoul was making her do it and she hated him for it.

She needed to get out of there.

She got up forcefully and walked to the room to get a jacket to go outside. She tiptoed down the stairs and was almost out the door when she heard Carlotta say, "Can't we just call the cops and tell them that there's a murderer loose in the Auditorium?"

"I did," Raoul told them. "They wanted to go in there guns a blazing and kill him. That's the way they want to do it. Joseph's parents are desperate."

"Who wouldn't?" James said to the group. "He killed Joseph months ago and his killer is roaming free. He said something worse will happen, who knows? He's probably going to blow up the school."

Christine's trembling hand grasped the doorknob to the front door and opened it.

"I told them if they wanted him," Raoul said calmly. "They would have to do things my way."

Christine couldn't bare it and walked outside.

She walked for what seemed like hours but she knew was actually less than that. She walked around the block, then around her community until she found that she was in the park across the street from the school.

She didn't do it on purpose.

_Or did I?_

She sat down on a bench in the park, her arms around her legs, her hands wringing from fear or nostalgia.

She wanted to live. She wanted to get away from all of this, to forget it all. But she knew that with him around, she couldn't do it. He would always be there.

She somehow felt that she needed to warn him. To tell him to go far away, not to come. To leave the country, change his name, maybe get married, have children. To move on with his life, like she was trying to do.

Deep down, she knew he wouldn't, _couldn't_ go anywhere without her.

As hard as it was to admit it to herself, she knew, in her heart, that he loved her. He truly, deeply loved her. She was his air, his reason to live. She inspired him just as he inspired her when she needed it, he was there for her.

And here she was, plotting against him.

Then she sobbed into her trembling, hands racked with guilt, because she knew that in the end, she couldn't do it. She wouldn't betray her Angel.

She had to tell him everything.

She stood resolutely and began to walk forward when she heard a car behind her.

She turned and got caught in the headlights, when she saw who it was, she sighed in frustration.

How was it that he was always there? She could swear that he stalked her for a living.

"Christine!" He got out, slammed the door and ran to her. Then she was in his embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Raoul asked when he let go.

"How is it you always know where I'm at?"

Raoul sighed. "I heard you go out of the house and was afraid you'd come and tell him." He pointed with his chin to the Auditorium.

"What if I was going to tell him?" Christine asked defiantly.

He ignored her question and wiped her dry tears from her cheeks. "Why is it that you cry, Little Lotte?"

She sighed and looked at the floor. "I can't do it."

"What?"

She walked away from him and with her back turned she told him how she felt. "It's not fair to him. I shouldn't do this to him. He trusted me. _I _trusted him. He's my teacher, my guide my Angel. I can't betray him."

"Christine," Raoul said as if in warning.

"I know," Christine said, scolding herself. "I know. I just _can't._"

Raoul walked to her and took her hands in his. "Christine, you're shaking."

Christine nodded. She knew she was, and it wasn't from the cold. "Raoul, I'm frightened. I don't want to do this. Somehow, I know that if he knows what we're up to, he'll take me far away. He'll part us forever. I can't do this to him." She laughed a bit. "He's my Angel of Music."

Raoul placed his hand on her cheeks. "You said yourself, he was the Phantom. That he used you that he betrayed you. You know that while he lives, he will do anything to have you. You remember that night in the cemetery two days go? He'll do it again and again until you are his."

Christine looked at the floor, in tears. "You're right, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I deceive the man who once inspired my voice? Do I have any choice? He killed Joseph without thinking about it, he'll probably do it again. I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could." She let out a long, shaky breath. "I'll do it but I can't help thinking what horrors wait for me, in this, the Phantom's Opera?"

Raoul hugged her, seeing that she was about to cry in front of him. "Little Lotte, don't think that I don't care but all of this planning, all of our hopes, the outcome of everything, is up to you now."

Christine looked at the Auditorium, a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

**YAY! 100 Reviews! -does the dance of joy- Okay, sorry, -calms down-  
Sorry, GlodenLyre, I suggest you find EC fluff elsewhere. Although soon there will be a very nice scene between Christine and Erik.  
Tootles!**


	21. Memories

**Seems to me that no one reads this fanfic anymore because of what I said in the last chapter... hmm... I'll just keep going and keep delaying Don Juan until later! -Evil laughter- XOXO, take care, everyone!

* * *

Memories**

Christine looked at herself in the mirror. There was no turning back now, she was in the dressing room minutes before the opera. She looked at her face, blank of expression memories returning.

The night was freezing and Christine held her sweater closer to her. She couldn't believe that she was sneaking out this late at night. Not even Meg knew she was there, and she always knew everything. She was aspiring to be the school newspaper gossip columnist.

She wrapped the scarf tighter just as the wind picked up. If anyone caught her breaking and entering, she'd die from embarrassment.

What if the kids at school found out she was trying to break into their High School Auditorium? They'd probably think of her as a nerd who wanted to get more education after dark.

But she was going to get more education, just not from the same teachers as they did.

She reached the auditorium doors and looked around carefully, making sure she wasn't followed. When she saw no one, she opened the doors and walked in into the warm auditorium.

The lights of the stage were on, almost all light were on, except the grand chandelier above the seats.

She smiled, knowing that he was there somehow, like he promised. She took off her scarf and sweater and placed it on the same seat she banged her shin on the first night.

And just like the first night, she went to the stage where on a chair laid a red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem.

She smiled as she took in her hand and sniffed it. She loved the aroma and it enveloped her senses. She looked around the audience, no Angel yet. No one was there.

She sat in the chair, sighing and let her hair loose from the bun she had it in. The ends of her hair curled around her face making her blow it out of her face.

She started singing to the rose, one of the songs she learned when she was in choir as a child.

She didn't even finish singing when a voice from above rang out. "Beautiful as always, my fair Christine."

She smiled with giddy joy. "Angel, I'm here as you requested."

"Yes, Christine," he told her, his voice reverberating throughout the walls. "We shall start where we left off yesterday."

Christine nodded and stood, clearing her throat. No sooner did she start singing, did he cut her off. "No, Christine. You're too flat, sing with more feeling, more vibrantly."

Christine nodded and sang once more, hoping that one day she would sing in front of an audience.

She stopped when he started clapping. "Beautiful, bravo, my angel."

Christine smiled and tried to hide her blushing cheeks. "Oh, stop," she giggled. "You're making me blush."

He laughed at that. "You deserve this praise and so much more. I promise you that you will get it."

Christine smiled. "Your praise is the only one that matters to me, Angel."

"And your happiness is all that matters to _me,_" he said to her. "I will make all your wishes come true."

If only things were that simple again, Christine told herself. If only promises like that were simple to make come true. She wanted so desperately to turn back time to make everything simple as it once was. To be back in her church with her father playing the violin and herself in the small choir.

She let out a long breath to calm her nerves.

"Christine?"

Christine looked at the locked door.

"Christine," Meg said again. "Please come out."

Christine shook her head. "Not yet."

"Christine, curtain's in ten."

That was all Meg said before Christine got the courage to look at herself in the mirror again.

She turned and looked at the small vanity in shock.

There in front of the mirror, lay a red rose on the small table.

Christine picked it up and pricked her finger. "Son of a b-" She didn't finish because she placed the finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding.

Christine started at the rose. It was red, like all the others and there was a black ribbon tied around the stem. The only thing that set it apart from all the others was the fact that it had all the thorns.

She knew he had left the thorns on purpose. To warn her.

She left the rose on the same table when she left, thinking it a bad omen.

* * *

**Just kidding, Don Juan will be Chapter Twenty-Two (that's the next chapter by the way) Tootles!**


	22. Don Juan Triumphant

**Okay, people disregard the Author's Note. I got on my lazy ass and started writing. Right now this is what I have. DON JUAN! wippie!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Two: Don Juan Triumphant**

Christine could hear the orchestra tuning up, it was wreaking havoc on her nerves. The curtains were still closed but she knew that in a couple of seconds they were going to open and she was going to go out and perform.

"Oh," she whispered, turning around trying to get away.

Meg caught her and turned her around. "Oh, no you don't. Breathe."

Christine turned around and watched James on the other side, giving her a thumbs up. Christine only smiled weakly.

The notes that had been playing non-stop in the orchestra department the past two months began to play. Don Juan Triumphant was starting.

Some of the girls began to run out as the curtains parted onstage. Their feet as light as always, their agile feet going over the rehearsed steps.

It was of course an opera, so Carlotta went out singing, right after she gave Christine a very dirty look.

Christine didn't do anything but Meg sure did, she tripped her as she went out, causing a couple of people in the audience to laugh.

Carlotta shrugged it off and walked out, singing. "_Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets…_"

Christine ran her hands over her costume and hair one more time, making sure it was on right. Her dress revealed a little more than she would have liked, but that's what you get when you get Home Economics to do the costumes. Not that it was bad, not at all, in fact she loved it.

It reminded her of a gypsy dress. It had a burgundy corset and cream-white sleeves that were like lace -no matter what she tried, it kept falling from her shoulders to her upper arms. The dress was of the same material, only they were a darker shade of yellow mustard and another shorter one that draped over one hip the color of pine needles.

She loved it, in a way it was enticing, just as seductive as the opera Don Juan itself.

James wore an exquisite black velvet ensemble that made him the very character he was to play. He even had a cape that at times when there was a fitting, James would start to act like a torero.

Christine loved it all James did not. He didn't like the white shirt with the fringes hanging out, exposing his chest, he said he looked like a poodle.

George continued singing through his black mask. "_You come home! I use your voice- slam the door like crack of doom!_"

James continued. "_I shall say, 'Come hide with me! Where oh where? Of course my room!_'"

Christine bit her lip and looked into the audience for Raoul. He was sitting in box five, as always, his eyes scanning the stage and around for anything suspicious.

Christine smiled at him, hoping he would see her. When she was that he did, he smiled at her also, in reassurance.

_"If I do not forget myself and laugh_," James sang to them and began to laugh, leaving the stage a black mask over his face too.

Christine took a deep breath and walked out casually to the stage, a basket of roses in her arms. "_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love."_

Christine couldn't see the audience but she knew what they were thinking. A high school production shouldn't be doing an opera like this. It was about a man seducing a young girl, Aminta, her. It was nothing like the productions they had done before.

She kneeled on the floor of the stage, just as Madame Giry had instructed her to do. Then started picking at the roses just as she had told her.

"_Master_?"

* * *

**Short but oh, so sweet! if you saw the movie, you know what happens next! If not, then Muahahahahahaha! I kind of broke my own rule and put them in singing. Same rule applies to The Point of No Return. My favorite song ever! I can't destory it by putting it into words, or taking it out of its already oh, so genius lyrics. --Imagines Gerard Butler singing the Point of No Return-- Oh hell, I'm getting inspired --puts on Phantom of the Opera DVD-- REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED! **


	23. The Point of No Return

**Dum Dum Dum, the long awaited, Point of No Return. okay, it's long enough to satisfy some of you. But I doubt it's as seducive as some of you might have wanted...I tried, I really did. I just found that I didn't like it, cause they wre practically having sex on stage and yeah... no. I think I did a good job, considering. Okay, I'll shut up now. **

**

* * *

The Point of No Return**

"_Master?_" George rang out.

Christine looked up at Raoul, who looked at her fondly, but still alert for danger.

"_Passarino, go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey."_

Christine tried not to laugh. James had been complaining that he sounded Donald Duck singing in the shower. But it wasn't true, he sang marvelously.

In fact, he sang like a professional beyond his years.

_"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge…_"

Christine's little hairs began to rise on her arm, and shivers ran down her spine. The lovely singing voice from her first night alone in the auditorium.

It was he. The Phantom of the Auditorium.

And he was singing to her. About her, she knew he was.

"_I have brought you," _he continued, making her shut her eyes. "_That our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me-"_Christine stood, watching him as he crossed the stage unbeknownst to everyone around him who he was.

"_Now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided..."_

He looked so mysterious, in his black mask that covered almost all of his face. He even wore the same clothes as James. She wondered if anyone had caught on that he was the Phantom. "_Past the point of no return - no backward glances: our games of make believe are at an end..."_

She looked behind him and saw the people looking at them. Watching their chemistry.

He continued to approach her, and she just watched him, entranced by him. He stepped toward her. "_Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend..."_

He reached out to her, and –from behind- grabbed her fiercely. He gingerly touched her exposed neck, making her shut her eyes. _"What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?" _His hands slid down her corset and she didn't protest. One reached out and took her hand, placing it on his cheek, she could scarcely feel the leather mask. "_What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?"_

He let her go and her breath caught, she didn't want him to let go, she enjoyed being close to him. He took her hand and as if to kiss it and sang, "_Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?"_

He let her hand go and smiled, as if he knew what he did to her moved everything in his favor. "_Beyond the point of no return."_

_"You have brought me to the moment where words run dry." _She stared at him, wondering what it was that he was going to do as she sang. "_To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence ...I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why..."_

She touched her sleeve to charm him. _"In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent."_ She loved the look he gave her, it was as if he was inviting her to go on. _"Now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided, decided..."_

They both started to walk up the scaffold as she continued. "_Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun... Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question_" Running a hand over her exposed leg, she asked, "_How long should we two wait, before we're one?"_

As the catwalk appeared, everything seemed surreal. It was as if the world around them stopped spinning that there was no one there but the two of them. And music, what united them two. What brought them together. _"When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?"_

On the catwalk, they walked to each other, and she could see the passion in his eyes, the hunger there. And she couldn't help but feel the same. In unison they sang, "_Past the point of no return the final threshold –" _He took her in his arms, and held her as his hands traced her collarbone. _"The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return."_

She let him caress her skin, loving the way he made her feel. "Christine," he whispered. "Lead me, save me from my solitude. You are the only one that can help me. Say you'll be here with me now and always. Say you love me-"

Christine opened her eyes. She suddenly remembered what she had to do, she had to turn him in. She looked beyond her, at the audience looking at them in awe, at the extras, the dancers, Raoul…

_Oh, God, what have I gotten myself into? What have I done?_

She was in the arms of the Phantom, who they were going to capture at any moment, and he was whispering sweetly in her ear.

She turned around softly and he gently touched her cheek, with love. She did the same thing, knowing what she had to do, although it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I'll stay with you forever. Anywhere you go let me go too," he continued.

Christine tried to smile but was afraid her tears would spill.

"Christine," he whispered tenderly. "That's all _I_ ask of-"

She took off his mask because she couldn't let him go on. She knew that he was going to hate her, but she had to do it.

She could hear the people gasping, Erik's smile fail and his face pale. If he thought she was going to scream or run away or even look at him in fear, he was disappointed, she could only look at him in sympathy and pity.

She now knew he wore a wig, it fell from her hand revealing an almost full head of brown hair and his right side of is face disfigured. His bottom eyelid was extended below where it was supposed to be. His caramel skin had bumps and was scarred as if he had been in a fire, it was also a pinkish color.

Christine looked at him with tears trying to say how sorry she was. She felt so bad for him, she betrayed him, tricked him, used him somehow.

Then his pale face distorted to one of hate as he looked at her in a way she had never seen. She tried to take a step back, but he grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her to him.

He turned, took out a knife he had under the black shawl and used it to cut a rope. Then he picked her up his arms held her possessively as he cut yet another rope that made the catwalk sway beneath them.

Christine tried to get away but didn't succeed; he was so much stronger than her. She screamed, sensing the ground beneath them fall and screamed yet again when they disappeared through a hole under the stage.

Looking up at the stage, she could see the chandelier begin to sway and the people running away, trying to avoid being in the way of the fall.

The Phantom picked her up by wrapping an arm around her waist and took her deep down into his labyrinth.

* * *

**Writer's block! Yay, it's so much fun... not! I'll try to update as soon as possible, depending on how many reviews I receive. ;o) take care everyone, tell me honestly what you think of my little chapter... jejeje! take care!**


	24. Descent to his Labyrinth

**Update fast enought for you guys? Hehehehe... Anyways, after staying up two night in a row till four in the morning, I finally finished the whole fanfic. Except for the epilogue...that's the only thing missing. I know,I know, another short chapter... but that's to torture you girls (i'm sure most -if not all-of you are girls) Okay I'll stop. Chapter twenty-four:

* * *

**

Descending to His Labyrinth 

There was nothing romantic or remotely welcoming about the dizzying hallways this time. Christine found that out quick enough. And there weren't very quiet for long. Because all that Christine would do was grunt against his force, trying to get him to put her down.

She didn't like feeling like she was a damsel in distress. "Let me go," she said pushing away from him. "Let me go!" She tried kicking but her legs weren't anywhere near him and she couldn't reach.

He kept her over his shoulder an arm around her legs the other arm was out ahead of him with a torch lighting his way. She continued to squirm in his grip until he finally let her go.

He placed her on the ground but grabbed her wrist in an iron grip that not even the devil himself could tear apart. But she tried, she tugged and pulled and tried to hold on to a column to keep from going on, but it was to no avail because he pulled her hard and she continued forth with her dark companion.

"Erik, please," she said almost pleading. "Let me go."

And then he did something that she found was out of place. He laughed. "So you can go back to that ridiculous fop? Not likely."

"Erik, please, be reasonable."

He stopped and turned towards her. "Reasonable?" He hollered. "You want _me_ to be reasonable?"

She shrank in fear but not because of his exposed flesh but because of his tone of voice.

"I have never known pity or love because of what I am, because of my abhorrent face! No one came to me, _no one!_ I was locked up here, into these confines because of how I look!" Then his tone changed into a soft whisper. "I was going to get out of here, Christine. With you, my angel. But now –" he seemed to be holding back a sob. "Not now." He turned back and pulled her along the catacombs. "Down once more into the dungeons of my black despair. Down that path to darkness as deep as hell! Now we plunge to the prison of my mind!"

Christine tried to get away, but with each new attempt, it only made him tug on her harder and pull her even faster.

_As soon as we get to the stream and he puts me in the gondola, I'll jump out and swim like hell. _

But they never got to the stream, instead he led her through more echoing –echoing because of her struggles- catacombs until they were in his little home. It was just like the first night, she realized. Only that everything seemed foreboding, threatening. All of it.

He left her next to the organ, and left fumbling with something behind a curtain.

Christine looked around desperately looking for an escape. The iron gate was closed and she knew that if she went back the way they came, she would get lost and Erik would only get more angrier than he already was.

Maybe if she reasoned with him, maybe he could get her loose.

Making up her mind, she tried to approach him. "Erik?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

After a couple of seconds, he turned back to what he was doing. Then he stopped, walked past her and went to his small organ where there were small candles lighting the large room.

"Can we talk?"

He took a candle and turned to her. "Yes, my angel, we shall talk, after the wedding."

Christine's breath caught. "W-wedding?"

He smiled and walked to her, pointing to a curtain behind her, the one he was fixing earlier.

Her hand reached out and pulled the red curtain to the side. There to her horror, was herself in a wedding dress. It was like looking in a mirror. There was a mannequin much like herself, with her long lustrous, semi-curly brown hair, her large expressive brown eyes. She had the same milky white complexion, high cheekbones, and scarlet lips.

The only thing that convinced her that she wasn't looking at her reflection was what the mannequin was wearing. The wedding dress was ivory white with embroidered silver flowers on the torso.

It was beautiful, something that she one day she wished she could wear. Just not now. "Oh shit."

* * *

**Review Responses: **

**Bawdy Bardess- Sure, go ahead. I actually got the idea from the Simpsons. There was an episode where they see into the future or something and Martin becomes the Phantom. It was only for like two seconds but it was funny.  
MidnightPrincess- I tried to make Raoul as "un-foppish" as possible but it seems that people hate him anyway. Oh well.  
DaydreamingTurtle- I'm soo glad you like it! Okay, answering your question: The Phantom of the Opera never happened in this story. There was no book by Gaston Leroux, no musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber. It's as if this was the original. These people have never heard of The Phantom of the Opera, we know and love. This one is as if it was the original. It is retelling the tale in our modern time. Hope that answered your question. ;o)  
SapphireTearz-I guess you'll just have to stick around and find out. ;o)  
Some Crazy Girl, el loppy, Christine2004, EmilyWillow, LittleLotte, Lindseys Trachea, Asia 1st- Glad you all liked it! I updated for you guys. I sat down and continued! What an achievement! yay!  
Stay tuned for Chapter Twenty-Five: The Chandelier Crash and What Follows...**


	25. The Chandelier Crash and What Follows

**I couldn't leave you guys with a short chapter so I'll just update this one so you guys can get filled up on Phatnom of the Auditorium. ;o) Enjoy! Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**

* * *

The Chandelier Crash and What Follows…**

Raoul looked on in shock, his eyes not leaving Christine for a second. She had looked at him throughout the beginning of Don Juan but then afterwards, when James began to sing to her, she seemed distracted.

It was as if he didn't exist.

Raoul looked at them, their chemistry was exceptional, it was as if they really were a real couple. That they did want each other.

But there was something familiar about him that he couldn't quite place. Then he knew what it was. He had been so blind, why couldn't he see it from the beginning?

It was the Phantom himself, there in the flesh, with his love in his arms. And Raoul couldn't bear it. How he wished at that moment that Christine hadn't had gone through with it.

He knew that somehow, he had lost her forever.

He could feel his blood boil as he watched him touch her. He seethed in anger, but knew he couldn't do anything to stop them.

It was, after all, his idea to do this. He just didn't think that he would actually be in the play with her, and do what he did.

He glared at them as they walked up onto the catwalk, and their arms entwined, Raoul wanted to jump down from the box and strangle the Phantom.

Then he watched as he placed his hands on her cheeks, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Raoul stood, his heartbeat escalated and he took a step back, as the Phantom was unmasked. He watched the horror of it all as he cut the rope, grabbed Christine and disappeared into the stage.

"Christine!" He had yelled out.

He knew that the Phantom had planned it all. He knew what would happen, that he was going to take Christine from the beginning, he had planned it all.

Suddenly, he saw what the Phantom had planned almost fall on them.

Raoul looked up, and stared as the crystal chandelier swayed above him. People began to look up too and saw what was going on.

The chandelier was going to drop on them.

As soon as the people realized that, they began to gasp and stand from their chairs. Then it was evident that it was going to drop.

Raoul stepped back and watched as chaos began to take over. The people in the audience screamed and gasped watching as the large crystal chandelier dropped on their heads.

There were kids from the school there, children, parents seeing their children perform the provocative opera that was Don Juan Triumphant.

Raoul held on to the box and jumped off, using a rope he had never seen before. He jumped down from there, noticing that the drop would not break his legs or his neck.

He had to save Christine.

Then the chandelier fell with a horrible crash. The glass broke, flames erupted and all Raoul could hear were people screaming. The fire spread throughout the chairs and curtains. He knew the flames would envelope the auditorium soon.

He had to save Christine.

He leaped onstage and ran backstage, looking for the only person that he knew where Christine might be. She had told him everything she knew about the Phantom, his history, his life. She had to know where he had taken Christine.

Then he saw her, with a group of students around her, and complete pandemonium all around her.

"Madame Giry!"

He ran to her calling her out.

Madame Giry spotted him and began to push the drama students out a door to the outside. "Go on," she told them. Meg Giry was among them.

"Madame Giry," he said catching up to her. "Where did he take her? Where did he take Christine?"

Madame Giry looked at him confused for a minute, as if debating whether to tell him anything.

Raoul took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Madame Giry, tell me! I must save her!"

They were broken apart by Carlotta's screams. They both looked to her and found she had tears spilling down her cheeks, her dress was torn and she would not stop wailing.

She ran to Madame Giry and fell on the floor in front of her. She looked up with her flushed, wet face, "Madame Giry, it's James. H-he's dead! He killed him! There was a noose around his neck!" She cried to the floor, pounding her fist on the hardwood floor. "James, my love."

Madame Giry looked at Raoul with a pain stricken face. "You have to wait for the authorities."

Raoul shook his head. "There's no time. Tell me, please, Madame."

The frail woman nodded. "Come with me, I'll take you to him."

Raoul nodded too and began to follow her. He then felt a small hand on his arm. "I can help," Meg told him. She had never seemed the type. But he appreciated the thought.

Giry shook her head. "No, Meg. Stay here with Carlotta, get the others out. Call the fire department, the police."

Just as they were about to leave Carlotta stopped him by saying his name.

Raoul looked at her and he saw an anger there, fire within her blue eyes. "Raoul, kill that bastard."

Raoul didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about that at all. When he thought about it, he didn't know what he was going to do. He just wanted to save Christine.

"Monsieur," Madame Giry said tugging on his arm. "Come this way."

Raoul ran after her, avoiding the people running around them.

She led him through a part that Raoul had never seen before and through a door just as mysterious. The door led to a winding brick stairs. It was dark and mystifying and foreboding but Raoul couldn't think much of it because Madame Giry kept running down the stairs.

The at one point, she stopped and catching her breath she said, "Raoul, listen to me. This place is full of mazes, puzzles, and traps. Erik has set them up for anyone who stumbled upon this place. He will not harm Christine, for that I am sure, but you Raoul-" She stopped as if she wouldn't go on. "I can't say the same thing about you, Raoul. Be careful of the traps." Sighing, she said, "Are you sure you won't wait for the police?"

Raoul shook his head. "Christine can't wait. She needs me."

Madame Giry nodded. "Yes, whatever you wish."

Raoul took off his jacket and started his descent.

He cursed the stairs for being so long. But his determination kept him fueled and the promise of saving Christine was all he needed.

He continued and didn't even see the trap laid out before him.

It all started by stepping on the wrong stone on the brick steps. It sent a wave of attacks on him. Wooden spikes appeared from the walls and a large arrow aimed at his head went was shot out.

Raoul ducked and missing a step, began to roll down the stairs until at last, he stopped on a landing. The landing, too had spikes, and Raoul cursed out loud because it cut through his flesh.

Sighing, he stood, a hand covering his wound.

Madame Giry was right.

He continued nevertheless, with his unyielding will, this time, minding where he stepped. Finally he stepped off the stairs and came to a small stream.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped in and fund that it only reached below his hips. Breathing a sigh of relief, he continued, battered and bruised. Until at last, he heard Christine's voice.

* * *

**I was going to write more traps but then Raoul would have been too Indiana Jones for my taste...Imagines PatrickWilson in Indiana Jones outfit titters okay, I'll stop now...**

**Soon, Chapter Twenty-Six: The Choice**


	26. The Choice

**Hello people! Yay, so many reviews! I am so happy! Okay, it's official, I finished it ALL. I'm so happy I might even do a sequel. It's nothing like I've ever written before and I'm sure a lot of you haven't read. Al though it will change a lot of things. I'll probably just screw up the whole story line. By the way, this is a hint for all of you E/C lovers... I will give you one hell of a twist in the end. (Well, I hope you guys don't expect it.) Okay, on to Chapter Twenty-Six:**

* * *

**The Choice  
**He had made her change into the wedding dress, forcing her, telling her that she had to put it on for her sake. He had said that if she wouldn't change, he would change it for her. So she took the dress in her arms and turned away from him. 

At least he had given her a little modesty and let her go into a room by herself with a door. She had changed quickly, hardly knowing what was going to happen.

Then she emerged from the room and his face seemed to light up. He seemed happy for a second and a half.

Holding something in his hands, he approached her, and saw that she had been crying.

"Oh, Christine," he crooned. "Why do you cry? You know it pains me to see you cry." Then he gave a slight smile that lasted no more than two seconds and touched her hair. "All brides cry at their weddings."

Christine took a deep breath. "What are you nuts? I'm only sixteen! I can't marry you!"

He chuckled. "At this age, in other cultures, you would have been married with children."

"You're sick," Christine told him, almost whispering.

He turned away from her and walked away, still cradling something in his hands.

"I hope you're happy," she told him. "You've killed people and you've only added more tonight. Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"

He turned to her and walked to her, but she didn't move, she didn't want to show him that she feared him. "I have lived like this my entire life. This face is my destiny it has written out my fate. No one would love me, not even my mother. Then you came and I saw an opportunity-"

Christine was about to speak but he placed a finger on her lips.

"This face has denied me so much. I know, it has infected our love. Poisoned it."

Christine looked at him in disbelief.

His fingers moved from her lips to her cheek and she slapped his hand away.

He took her by her arms and said to her silently, but harshly, "This is your fate now, Christine." He reached out and placed something on her head. "It's with me, no one else."

When he let her go, he placed something in her hand. Then closed her fist over it.

When she looked down in it, she saw Raoul's ring. The same gold band with the small diamond. The same ring. So _that_ was where it went.

She looked behind him and saw a mirror draped over with a burgundy curtain. She walked to it and looked at herself in the mirror, the same mannequin from earlier, only she was living, breathing with the white veil on her head.

"Erik," she said to him, softly. "This haunted face holds no horror for me, I now see it's in your soul that's distorted. I was wrong about you."

He looked around, not really looking at her. The words were true and he knew it.

Christine looked towards the gate, hearing splashing. Erik looked also.

"My angel, we have a guest!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

Her heart gave a jump of joy. It was Raoul! He was there to rescue her! He looked like he had been through hell, though. One sleeve of his shirt was bloody and there was his hair which was now all wet. So was half of what he was wearing. She ran forward, almost tripping over a stone. "Raoul!"

She was stopped when she felt a strong grip on her wrist. Erik held her, knowing that she was going run to her beloved.

"Sir!" The Phantom said with glee. "I was hoping that you would show up! Now my wish comes true, you have truly made my night!"

Christine pulled away from his grip and watched as Raoul called out to her. "Christine! Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

Christine was about to answer but the Phantom laughed, as if they were all best friends sitting down for afternoon tea.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Raoul hollered, his grip around the bars tightening.

"I'll tell you what, fop," Erik said going to a lever. "Why don't you come get her?"

_This is not good, _Christine thought. _They're going to do something bad._

The gate began to rise and Raoul went through, eyeing everything suspiciously.

Erik walked to him, walking in the murky water and Christine watched him cautiously.

"Come on now, fop, think, did you really think that I would harm her for your mistakes?" He laughed as if it were a joke. "You came just in time for the wedding. You shall be the guest of honor."

"I'll kill you first," Raoul said in anger.

Erik reached down in the water. "You're too funny. You can't kill anyone in front of _her_. Can you?"

The gate began to lower. Christine's heart sank, realizing what he would do and she started running forward, trying to warn Raoul. "No, Raoul!"

But it was too late, Erik had reached for a rope and tied it around his neck, binding him to the gate behind him.

"Order your fine horses now! Nothing, no one can save you now, except perhaps Christine."

Erik's horrid gaze turned to Christine, who watched in horror, as Erik tied Raoul to the gate with the rope.

"No, stop it!" Christine shouted. She ran forward until the water was around her ankles.

"You will have to make a choice Christine!" Erik said with acid in his voice. "Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love or you can refuse me and kill him! This is the choice. _This is the point of no return!_"

Christine watched with disgust. "Don't do this to me, please. The tears I might have shed for your dark fate turn cold and turn to tears of hate!"

Erik nodded. "Very well." He reached for something in a box next to him on the platform she was on and she realized it was yet another rope.

"Christine," Raoul said to her. "Please forgive me. I tried to save you and I failed."

Christine tried to reason with Erik. "Can't we work something out? Please! Don't make me do this! I can't."

"Too late for him," Erik told her as he placed the noose around Raoul's neck. "Too late for prayer and useless pity."

Raoul looked at her with remorseful eyes. "Say you love him and my life is over. For either way you choose he has to win. I can't live without you Christine, I'm sorry."

Christine stood frozen with fear for her boyfriend. The tears flowing freely now and she didn't bother to wipe them. "Angel, Erik, please, who deserves this?"

"Choose, Christine!" He said pulling tightly on the lasso, making Raoul gasp out. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me, or will you kill your sweetheart? His blood is on your hands!"

"Don't do it, Christine," Raoul told her. "Don't throw your life away for me. Live your life! Go on! Get out of here!" Then he said softly. "All would be for nothing."

Christine stood there, hugging herself, bracing herself against her shivering body. Not knowing what to do.

"Tic-tock, Christine," Erik said impatiently.

Before she made her choice, she told him exactly how she felt. "You used me, betrayed me. I gave you my mind blindly."

He made no indication that he had heard her, he kept looking at her with dead calm and resolution. She knew what she had to do. She didn't want anyone to die for her.

After some thinking and seeing no other alternative. She made her decision. She looked at Raoul and gave him a silent apology. She mouthed, _I love you_.

Then she turned to Erik, walking to him, showing him she was not afraid anymore. She placed the ring on her finger and with the water slowly rising to her hips, she said to him. "You win. You have me. I only pray I can show you, you're not alone anymore."

She looked up to him and went on her toes to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. She continued to kiss him tenderly, showing him how much love there could be in the world.

She was lost in that kiss, it was like falling. She was falling and had nothing to hold on to except him. She vaguely felt his hand on her hip and nothing else.

She pulled away to smile at him, not fearful of his deformity. And she kissed him again, even more passionately. She wanted to let him know that she would be there for him. She would be his living bride to save Raoul.

She had no choice.

When she pulled away she stared at his lovely azure eyes, with a smile. "I've chosen," she told him softly, touching his right cheek tenderly. "I'll stay with you."

She thought he would have smiled, rejoiced even in her decision. But he did neither, he looked at her for a long time. Then his shoulders began to shake as he silently sobbed.

She didn't know of his inner turmoil, she couldn't hear his heart breaking.

She kissed his forehead, standing by her decision, But something was wrong, he didn't seem very happy at all. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead repeatedly.

She looked at him confused as his face contorted with sorrow.

"Erik?" She whispered not understanding why he would look at her this way.

He let her go and walked away slowly. "Just take her."

Christine looked at him with confusion. "What?"

"Just go away, take her, Raoul. Forget all about me, about everything."

Christine took a step away from him, unsure. Was he serious?

"Erik?" Christine asked.

"Please, just go," the Phantom told them.

Christine didn't hesitate, she ran to Raoul as fast as she could and started to loosen his bounds. She loosened the noose and freed him.

"Please just go," Erik said to them even louder.

When Raoul was free, he fell on her and they hugged each other fiercely. He took her in his arms and kissed her quickly. "Oh, Christine."

"Go now, just leave me be!"

Christine glanced back and saw the look on his face. He was so sad. Then he left through more curtains.

"Christine," Raoul said taking her hand. "Come one, let's go."

Christine smiled at him, grateful it was all over. As she started to walk with Raoul she heard something that chilled her to the bone. A unison of voices.

"Track down this murderer! He must be found!"

She stopped and Raoul looked at her. "Christine, what is it?"

She took a step back.

"Christine," he said in warning.

"They're coming for him," she said softly to him.

"What?" he asked.

She pointed to the stream ahead. "There's a mob coming for him! They're going to kill him!"

"Christine," Raoul told her. "Stop it. Let's go, the man wants to be left alone."

Christine broke free of his grasp. "No, Raoul. I can't."

* * *

**Yippie! By the way it took me two days to write it perfectly, in the end... well, i guess you'll be judge of this chapter.  
I greatly appreciate all the wonderful reviews! it really warms my heart to see them! it brightens up my day! (which should tell you how** **my day actually is, pretty boring if you were wondering)  
Stay tuned for Chapter Twenty-Seven: Getting Away**


	27. Getting Away

**Okay people, so you don't freak out, here's chapter twenty-seven. My story has two more chapters. Okay, so here we go chapter twenty-seven.**

**

* * *

Getting Away**

_previously: from The Choice _

She pointed to the stream ahead. "There's a mob coming for him! They're going to kill him!"  
"Christine," Raoul told her. "Stop it. Let's go, the man wants to be left alone."  
Christine broke free of his grasp. "No, Raoul. I can't."

* * *

Raoul seemed to pale. "What do you mean you can't?" 

Christine shook her head. "I can't leave him. Not like this. They're going to kill him and we're just going to lead them to him. We can't leave him to die!"

"Damn it, Christine," Raoul told her. "We have to go _now._ What if he changed his mind?"

Christine shook her head again and took a step back. "We have to help him."

"No," Raoul said forcefully. "No, Christine. I won't help him, not after everything he's done-"

"For me!" Christine told him. "Everything he has done is for me! Please, Raoul. Everything I am I owe it to him. I _have_ to help him."

Raoul looked at her unconvinced.

"Raoul, please do this for me," Christine told him. "If you love me, you'll do it."

Raoul looked at her for almost a full minute undecided.

"We have to find him. Get revenge for what he has done!" The voices seemed to grow louder as if there were more people.

"Just distract them for, like, two minutes," Christine pleaded. "Please!"

Raoul sighed. "Fine, I'll do my best."

Christine left his side and ran up as fast as she could, with the train of the wedding dress in her arms. She ran up past the curtains, and past the doll. Passing the candles, she stumbled onto the room she had changed in, knowing that it was the only place he could have gone.

She slowly opened the door and found him with his back to her.

He was sitting on the swan bed with something in his hands.

She personally liked the room. It was richly decorated. It had even more maroon drapes all over the walls, so it would hide the dull brick walls. But Christine ignored all that and approached Erik with caution.

"Erik," she said speaking quickly. "There's a mob waiting for you. They're hunting you down, they're going to kill you if they find you. You need to get out of here."

He made no indication he was listening to her.

"Erik," Christine pleaded, knowing there wasn't much time. "Are you listening?" Then softly she said, "Angel? Please, listen."

He spoke so softly that she had to approach him to make certain that she was listening to everything he said. "The best thing about a mask," he said quietly, "is that no one can judge you. You can hide yourself so the world will never find you. I don't have that luxury anymore."

Christine approached him even further. She stood in front of him and yet he would not look up from the rose he had in his hands.

"Erik, did you hear me?" Christine tried again. "There's a mob coming after you. You have to go away. Far away where they won't find you."

He finally looked at her and she saw tears in his blue eyes. She had never seen him cry. He was crying because he knew that he could never give her what she deserved. She knew that now.

"Christine," he whispered. "I love you. Why can't you see that?"

She looked at him with tender eyes. _God, how could I do this to him?_ She tried to hide her tears. "Erik, listen to me. I don't want this mob to kill you. I don't want you to die. I want you to go, make a life with someone. I don't want you stay here the rest of your life. Go Erik, I can buy you time so you can get away."

Erik looked down once again with no answer.

She placed her hand on his wet right cheek and made him look at her. "Erik, promise me you'll live your life? Please?"

After a couple of moments, he said, "There's nothing you can ask that I could refuse."

Christine smiled meekly then looked at the hand which she was using to touch his cheek. It was her left, and on her finger, she had her ring.

She took it off and placed it in his hands, not knowing what to say to him. She closed his fist over it like he had done to her earlier and began to leave.

Raoul was gone now, most likely telling the mob to –hopefully- fuck off. She didn't want anyone to harm her Angel of Music.

She made her way into the murky water and turned when she heard her Angel's voice again. "You alone could make my song take flight, give my heart wings. It's over now the music of the night."

She tried to smile at him but found that it was too late, he was already leaving, presumably to start his new life. She watched him leave through the door that they had come in earlier. The hidden door.

He glanced at her before he closed it.

Christine watched as a mirror hid the door and another curtain hid the door.

Christine smiled at his brilliance. "Genius," she said quietly.

She continued through the stream, the wedding dress making her walk slower than she would have liked.

She saw light up ahead and Meg's familiar voice.

"Where the hell is she?" After a second she yelled, "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST LEFT HER? YOU LEFT HER WITH THE PHANTOM OF THE AUDITORIUM, _ALONE!"_

Christine saw the stairs from the first night she was her Angel. There, on the stairs, was Raoul, Madame Giry, Meg, the school's football team, some parents and some people Christine had seen around school.

"She just needed a few minutes," Raoul insisted.

Meg began to hit him a couple of times, reminding Christine of the time when Raoul had almost made them think her first review had been bad.

"Ow, Meg, stop it!" He hollered. "Damn it, woman! _I said stop it_!"

"There she is!"

Christine saw Margaret pointing at her. She was still in her black dress, her red hair in curls looked like a halo around her face.

Raoul jumped once again into the gloomy water and pulled her into his arms in a powerful hug.

"Is he gone?" Raoul whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, God," Meg told her. "Christine, get out of there! Well, guys, hello?" she said referring to the football team. "Are you going to help them or not?"

The football team helped both soaking Raoul and Christine out of the water.

Meg hugged Christine fiercely. "Christine what happened? Raoul doesn't want to give any details. He won't tell us anything! What happened?"

Christine looked at her friend fondly. "The Phantom is dead."

She saw Madame Giry put her hands to her mouth, gasping. "_Mon Dieu."_

"Raoul killed him. He's dead, he won't bother us ever again."

"_What_?" The group behind Meg asked astonished.

Christine bit her bottom lip, knowing that she was getting Raoul in trouble. "He was going to kill me, the Phantom that is, and Raoul got to him instead."

Raoul placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her support.

"So it was self-defense?" someone in the mob said.

Christine nodded. "It was."

"Wait," someone said. Christine noticed him as Johnny, captain of the football team. "You mean to tell me that, Chagny, killed that guy you were practically making out with on stage earlier?"

Christine's eyebrow went way up and she began to blush. But she didn't get a chance to answer because Johnny made a whooping noise and put an arm around Raoul's shoulders. "Way to go, Chagny!"

The football team patted him on the back and Christine let out a sigh of relief glad that the topic of Erik was gone.

The mob began to recede, led by the football team. They all praised Raoul on a job well done. They all began to leave and left Christine alone on the stone banks of the stream.

She smiled to the darkness and whispered, "Good-bye Erik."

"Christine!"

Christine looked up and saw that Meg was waiting for her.

Meg beckoned of her with a wave of her hand. "Come on."

Christine went up the stairs and looped her arm around her best friend's.

"So, this summer, Raoul has a pool, and you _know _I'll be over there almost everyday. We _have_ to go shopping for a bathing suit-"

"Yeah, I know," Christine said to her, trying to shift everything back to normal. Well, as normal as things could get after everything that happened. "We should go to GAP or something-"

Meg stopped. "Wait, before we plan _anything_ I have to know something."

Christine smiled. "Sure."

"Why the hell are you wearing a wedding dress?"

Christine laughed and hugged her best friend. She knew that things weren't going to be as normal as they were before. But for that moment, it almost was.

* * *

**Okay, the twist I was talking about comes up in two chapters. Oh, and the little thing I said in the chapter before? It's called misdirection. :o) Got ya! Okay, I'm not that clever but whatever.  
Coming up: Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Toast. **


	28. A Promise Not Left Forgotten

**Okay, kind reviewers, I changed my mind. There won't be two more chapters. This will be the last one. I found that it was too short so I just added the next one. it's nothing fancy or anything and I guess it will answer your questions of wheter there will be a sequel or not. I already wrote out the first chapter but I don't know if anyone will read it. In a way, I think it will butcher the story... but that's just me. No title as of yet, and I haven't exactly written it out. Its in a notebook so... perhaps I will write it later today. Okay this is the last chapter: Twenty-Eight

* * *

A Promise Not Left Forgotten...**

One year later…

Meg grabbed the large bowl full of macaroni. Christine grabbed the plate of the utensils and the plate.

"Got it?" Meg asked before going outside.

"Yeah, I do," Christine said, taking a macaroni and popping it in her mouth.

They stepped outside to the patio. The patio had a roof made to protect them from the sun. It wasn't over the pool, but over the patio furniture where Madame Giry was sitting and the barbecue where Raoul was standing over.

Raoul's brother was with Madame Giry, discussing how the following year's operas and play were to be funded.

Meg placed the macaroni on the table between them and sat down next to her mother, taking yet another bread roll.

"Eat anymore bread and I'll think you'll blow," he said aside to Meg.

"Shut up, Phillipe," Meg told him placing it in her mouth. "I don't see you complaining."

Phillipe smiled crookedly, eyeing Meg's ballerina bikini. Then he remembered he was in front of Meg's mother and continued the conversation with Madame Giry.

Christine walked to Raoul and placed the plate and utensils next to him on a small table. "Here you go."

Raoul nodded and continued to tend the meat. He continued to bop his head to the rhythm playing on the radio they brought out.

"Who's singing?" Christine asked him.

Raoul shrugged. "I don't know."

Christine laughed and kissed his cheek.

Raoul turned his head and kissed her on the lips.

It must have been for a long time for Meg started groaning. "Ew. Guys, get a room, will ya?"

Christine snorted and pulled away, hugging her boyfriend. _This is paradise._

"Okay, guys," Raoul said placing the meat on the plate. "Steak's ready."

Christine took the plate and placed it on the table next to the macaroni.

Madame Giry looked at her appraisingly. "Christine, that bathing suit suits you."

Christine glanced down at her bikini. It was white with black music notes. She fell in love with it instantly. "Thank you, Madame Giry."

"I'm glad you bought it," she finished.

"After Meg begged me, I did," Christine smiled then she glanced around. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

Madame Giry turned and glanced at her daughter who looked like she was playing a game with Phillipe. Looking closely, she saw she was trying to avoid getting pushed into the pool by him.

Raoul sighed behind Christine. "I wish Phillipe would act his age." Then he hollered, "Children, whenever you're ready."

Meg giggled with delight and fell in, taking Phillipe with her.

"_Oy vay,"_ Raoul said, rolling his brown eyes. "Phillipe, come on. The food's gonna get cold."

Meg ran out of the pool and stood behind Christine, taking her upper arms, using her as shield. "Don't come any closer!"

Christine rolled her eyes too. "If this is what married life is like, I don't think I like it."

Raoul laughed and sat down. "Come on, Phillipe. You're twenty-two, set an example."

Phillipe sat down and eyeing Phillipe cautiously, Meg sat down too, Madame Giry between them.

They served themselves and when they were about dig in, Meg yelled, "Wait!"

Raoul had a piece of steak going to his mouth and cursed softly when Meg told him to wait. He put it back on the plate. "Yes, Megan?"

Meg took her glass of diet coke. "I think we should have a toast."

Phillipe nodded. "Yeah," taking his cup he said, "To my infinite wealth."

Meg looked at him furiously.

Phillipe looked at her unsure. "To Raoul and I's infinite wealth?"

Meg shook her head.

"Okay, what?"

Meg stood. "To Christine and mine's graduation. Raoul finishing his first year of college."

Phillipe called out. "And my-"

Meg rolling her green eyes said, "Phillipe's infinite wealth."

"Right," Raoul said scarcastically.

"Another year at high school for Mom." To this she added, sarcastically, "Good luck with that one."

Christine giggled. "Best of luck."

"To our two lovebirds," Meg said, with her coke still high up in the air. "May the future bring them happiness."

"Hear, hear," Phillipe said aloud.

Raoul took Christine's hand and kissed it.

"Okay, now people," Meg told them . "Now I'm serious. "To Joseph, James and the people who died in the fire. May their souls find peace wherever they are."

Everyone around the table nodded and suddenly the only person that hadn't spoken at all, said, "And to Erik."

Christine put her cup down and looked at Madame Giry. She didn't know that he was alive, she thought Raoul killed him. No wonder Madame Giry didn't warm up to him as quickly as everyone else.

"Who's Erik?" Meg asked.

There was a silence that seemed to last forever. She could feel Raoul tense next to her.

"Who's Erik?" Phillipe asked Meg.

Christine looked down, thinking about what happened the year before. After Erik had left, she found out that the fire that consumed the auditorium took almost half of the drama building. Three people died under the chandelier, Susan Granger, Peter Sommers and Scott Kamp.

She would never forget those names.

She saved the wedding dress, knowing it was the only thing she had from her Angel of Music. She tried to move on and succeeded by completing and graduating her senior year.She even got a scholarship to UCLA in the Performing Arts.

Smiling, she raised her cup. "May Erik find happiness wherever he may be."

Madame Giry smiled also and began to drink her cup. Christine and her were the only ones.

After a couple of minutes, they all did.

Meg nudged Christine. "Who's Erik?"

* * *

"Damn Phillipe," Meg mumbled as they went up the stairs, back in Meg's house. "If all guys were like him-"

"Then you'd go out with every one," Christine told her. "You have the hots for him, I know you do."

Meg giggled a bit. "Whatever, Christine." Then she sighed and stopped at the top of the stairs. "I do know one thing, though."

"What's that?"

Meg began to run, as if in a race. "I call the shower first!"

Christine groaned. "Oh, Meg!"

She was answered by a slamming door.

Christine sighed and walked into the room, already reaching behind her to unbuckle her bathing suit. But her hands froze when she saw something on her bed.

A rose lay silently on her bed with a note.

She approached the bed and picked up the rose with a trembling hand.

The rose had no thorns and there was a silk black ribbon around the stem.

Under the rose there was an envelope. She picked up the envelope and turned it, staring at the red wax skull. She turned it again and opened it with shaking hands.

She had never seen his writing and was not surprised to find it was black, neat and straight. It read:

"_My dear Christine,_

_I have kept my promise thus far. I will spare you the details for I know it does not interest you. This year has been full of questions for me, some of which I cannot answer. No one knows of my history and I mean to keep it that way. I know that you thought that this way, having a new life and such, I will forget you, but it is not true. I need you with me now as much as I needed you then. You are my siren, my Angel of Voice and I can't bear the thought of not being with you. I cannot be with you but for now, dreaming of you, my muse, will suffice. What you said earlier today is true, I will find happiness but onlydreaming of you singing songs in my head._

_Your obedient servant, _

_A.G. "_

Christine looked up from the letter in her tremulous hands. "Oh, shit."

_To be continued…? _

_

* * *

_

**CHRISTINE'S FAVORITE PHRASE, in case you haven't noticed.  
I had to use A.G. cause it's in the movie andI never used it before, oh not to mention the book. There will be one more chapter, but it has nothing to do with the story. Thank you everyone for the great reviews! Hope you enjoyed my little project that took up at least four months of my life.  
BTW, has anyone heard Phantom of the Opera by Nightwish? I LOVE THAT SONG! Basically its the same Andrew Lloyd Webber song only it's rock! I love rock, my favorite genre after classical music so this song was right up my alley. Has anyone heard of Nightwish? If you ever get the chance to listen to Phantom of the Opera, I highly recommend it. But that's just me, I spend my spare time listening to Linkin Park and Green Day so...  
OKAY, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR GREAT REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR IT! **


	29. Authoress's Thank You

Okay so this is the chapter when I tell you guys that if you want to continue my stories to read A Memory's Phantom. It is the sequel to The Phantom of the Auditorium. Here is some Review Responses.

**DayDreamingTurtle-** Thank you for your continuing support. I really appreciate it. I hope you are enjoying A Memory's Phantom so far!

**The Next Christine-** That is so nice! I wish I could sing. Maybe then I could get my own Angel of Music….sighs Anyways, that's great to hear, well read anyways. Good luck with that!

**PTO- **I agree! So far I have Once and Century Child. Those CD's are awesome!

**Asia1st-** Jejeje, glad you got that one. I wanted to use it so I just put in my little twist. A.G. Auditorium Ghost!

**ElvenWriter-** Sequel is being written as you read this! ;o)

**StrangeGirl-**I hope you enjoyed my story!

**Kchan88-**I thought that Raoul should have helped. After all, it _is _what Christine wanted. Raoul is going to regret saving him though, I can guarantee that one!

**Elle o hara-** Thank you for the praise! I hope you enjoy the rest! Let me know!

**SapphireTearz-**Thank you! grins

**Starfire-** Thank you so much Starfire, I really appreciate it when people tell me that I'm talented. I don't hear it all that often. Thank you!

**Little Lotte- **Thank you for your support during the whole story! I love your stories also!

PHEW- NOW THAT I FINISHED, I JUST WANTED TO IMFORM YOU THAT AGAIN, **A MEMORY'S PHANTOM** IS THE SEQUEL TO **THE PHANTOM OF THE AUDITORIUM** AND I LOOK FORWARD TO READING YOUR FAMILIAR NAMES IN THE REVIEW LIST! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! HOPE YOU GUYS READ MY NEW PHANPHIC!


End file.
